You to me are everything
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: "What if you see the prettiest girl in the world? Won't you fall in love with her?" She asked sadly "Yes I will for sure." He replied which made her feel worse, "Don't feel too bad, I will fall in love with her because you're the prettiest girl in my world."
1. From there to home

**I'm back! Thanks for those who supported 'Thought we were meant to be'. It's one of my most successful stories. Anyway, you can guess, is this Phinbella or Fernessa. Either way, I'll write a story for both. And I'm starting the prequel first, just putting this up for no reason XD**

**Since there's no character name included, no copyright!**

* * *

There I was, staring at the snow falling from the skies above. Just then my fiancé walked near me and hugged me.

"You know, we've been here for almost a year." I said

"Yeah, I remember all of those things happening like yesterday." He agreed

"Um, I was thinking, what if we go back home, back to Danville?" I asked

"Why will we go back? We have lives here, and we can start our family here." He replied

"But I really miss my mom, my future parents-in-law," I said, "and your step-brother."

"I really want to but, I don't wanna be seen by… you know who." He replied

"Well you don't have a choice now." I said as I convinced him to go inside

"What do you mean by that?" he asked

"I bought two plane tickets back to Danville." I replied

"What?" he asked

"You don't need to hear it again." I said

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Yes, now let's pack." I replied

"We're going back? Finally!" he mumbled then we packed our bags.

A few hours later, we were on board. Then it made me think, how did I get to the point that I am with him?

* * *

**Please review :)**


	2. Let's fix your broken heart

**Yay! First chapter! I think this'll be more or less 25 chapters. So their ages, I don't need to say it, but I'll do it anyway.**

**Phineas - 20**

**Isabella - 19 (I do not know why I made her 19, not 20)**

**The others, well, almost the same age as them.**

**I do not own the characters, only Aleena.**

* * *

"Phineas." His raven haired friend said as she knocked on his bedroom door, "Phineas please open the door."

"I won't." he replied rudely

"Phineas you've been in there for a week." She said, "Just let me in and let's talk."

Phineas then opened the door slightly then peeked out and saw a concerned smile from his friend the let her in.

"Phineas what happened in here?" She asked as she looked around the room

"I haven't got time to redecorate." Phineas replied

"Uh huh, I see. So about your ex-." She said then Phineas threw himself to her arms and cried

"Why did she replace me?" he cried, soon enough, Isabella was returning the hug

"Phineas, tell me exactly what happened." She said

"O-okay." He said, "It goes like this."

* * *

**Flashback**

"Uh,_ I gotta go to the bathroom, be right back." Phineas' girlfriend, Aleena, said_

"Okay." He answered

_As soon as she stood up from her seat, a boy from the opposite aisle stood up and went to the bathroom as well. After a while, Phineas noticed that his girlfriend wasn't back yet._

_'Hmm, we need to get home sooner.' He thought then went to the comfort room._

_When he passed by, he saw Aleena making out with another guy at the corner._

_"Aleena?" Phineas whispered_

_His heart was torn into pieces, shredded into stripes, and broken. He didn't know what to do. He just went outside then grabbed his phone, trying not to break into tears. He dialed Aleena's number then called her._

_"Hello Aleena." He said_

_"Oh hi cupcake, where are you?" Aleena asked_

_"I'm outside already, we need to go home now." Phineas replied_

_"Okay cupcake." She replied then went outside, but before she went out, she had another make out session._

_'That Phineas is so dumb.' She thought, 'he doesn't even know that I'm just using him for money.'_

_When she went outside, they both got in Phineas' car and he drove off to Aleena's house._

_"So, what do you wanna do tomorrow cupcake?" Aleena asked_

_"Aleena listen." He said as he stopped the car in front of her house and got out of the car._

_"Hey cupcake, how bout you stay here for the night?" Aleena asked as she drew herself closer to Phineas._

_"Leena, I need to talk to you about our relationship." Phineas started_

_"What, do you wanna take it to the next level?" she asked_

_"No, I don't think this is working out." He answered_

_"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked_

_"Leena, it's not you, it's me, actually, it's you, you're cheating on me." He replied_

_"Where did you know that?" Aleena asked_

_"At the restaurant." he replied_

_"So you are breaking up with me." She said_

_Phineas entered the car by that time and ignited the engine._

_"Phineas Flynn you do not dump me!" she said_

_"Too bad Aleena, I already did." He replied then drove home_

_"Go, you jerk! I don't need you anymore! You're USELESS! Useless!" she yelled_

_Phineas then drove home, locked himself in his bedroom for a week and suffered from his first heart break, alone._

* * *

"So that's what happened." Phineas said

"How dare that two timer call you useless!" Isabella said

"Um, Isabella." He said

"Oh right, sorry." She grinned, "So are you coming out now?"

"No." he replied

"But Phineas, you can't just stay here forever." She said

"Oh hey, how's your relationship with Tyler?" Phineas asked

"Well, it's hard to keep a long distance relationship, and I haven't got contact with him for months-. Don't change the subject." She replied

"Okay, okay, sorry." He said

"Phineas, I can help you." She said

"In what way?" He asked

"I'll… fix your broken heart." She answered

"Okay, how bout we make a deal? You need to visit Tyler in New York, and I'll agree on your 'Fixing my broken heart'." Phineas said

"Hmm." She said, "Deal."

They shook hands, and sealed their deal. Little did they know that that little deal will make them closer than ever.

* * *

**Yeah, this was supposed to be Fixing a broken heart but then the title wouldn't fit the future chapters, so I changed it.**

**Perry is Cato: That would be... Hm, can't tell.**

**FanFreak01: Not actually like that the whole time, just for the prologue.**

**humanusscriptor: Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!**

**Guest: Phin and Isa.**

**Dyerdragon4: Here's more detail.**

**WordNerb93: Here :)**

**R & R**


	3. Hello New York!

**This chapter's a little rushed and I haven't re-read it so, it may have some grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

A few hours later after Isabella's talk with Phineas, Phineas was all cleaned up and his room was as tidy as ever.

"Okay Phin, I bought two plane tickets to New York and tomorrow's the flight." Isabella said as she entered Phineas' room.

"Why two?" Phineas asked

"I don't wanna be alone." She replied

"So who's the other one?" he asked

"I don't know yet, my mom said that she'll have a gig with your mom, Gretchen said that she'll have kindergarteners to teach, Ferb said that he'll not be available for the week, and the rest of the girls, they have jobs." She replied

"Uh, I think you forgot to ask someone." Phineas said

"Buford? No I didn't forget him, he didn't want to go." She replied

"No." he said

"Baljeet? Unavailable for three days, he said something about math camp." She replied

"Nope. You know, he's that certain red headed boy who is now talking to you." He said

"Phineas, I didn't forget you." She said

"Well, why didn't you mention me?" he asked

"Because I won't ask you." She replied

"Why not?" he asked

"Oh please Phineas, you've been my best friend since we were three, and I know that you can't say no to any of my demands." She replied, "So let's go pack your bags."

"Hmm, makes sense." He said, "But Isabella, how are we going to get enough money for us to stay there?"

"I won't tell you, just trust me." She replied

"Okay then." Phineas replied, "So when's our flight?"

"Tomorrow at six am." She answered

"Wait, why is it that early?" he asked

"Don't know." She replied, "Oh hey, I'm just gonna stay overnight here so we won't be late."

"Here? In my room?" he asked

"Yeah. It would be like a sleepover." She answered

* * *

Night passed by easily and the two slept in Phineas' bedroom. Isabella on the couch and Phineas on his bed, of course they had argued first about that matter. When it was about 3:30 in the morning, Phineas woke up and saw Isabella shivering. He walked up to her then felt her cold skin, he didn't have any blankets left so he just brought her to his bed and slept on the bed with her. When it was 5:30, the alarm rang and Isabella woke up and stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes then noticed that she had been sleeping with Phineas on one bed. This made her blush madly. Even though she had a boyfriend, she still loves Phineas.

"Good morning." Phineas said

"Good morning." She replied, sounding curious

"Oh yeah, about you sleeping here." He said as they both sat down, "I brought you here at about three in the morning because you were cold."

"Okay." She replied then they got ready for their flight.

* * *

When they got on board, Phineas got Isabella some breakfast while Isabella just waited for Phineas and prepared her plastic bag.

"What do you need that for?" he asked

"Phineas, I always get dizzy when I'm in a plane." She replied

"Don't worry, I got you covered." He said then the plane took off.

About two hours through the trip, Isabella felt sick.

"Uh oh." She said then grabbed the plastic bag she had then threw up in it.

"Izzie are you okay?" he asked

"No." she replied

"Here's some water." He said then offered her water which she accepted

"Phineas I feel dizzy." She said as she put a hand on her forehead

"Well what do you know, Izzie's dizzy." He said

"Yes, yes I am." She said

"Just take a nap, you'll feel better later." Phineas replied

"Okay." She replied then drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up, the plane was about to land.

"Gee, I thought when I sleep here I'll get a stiff neck of something." Isabella said

"Well that's because you had a pillow." Phineas replied

"What pillow?" she asked

"My shoulder." He replied

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said

"No it's okay." He replied, "You know, you look cute when you sleep, and you talk."

"Oh, what did I say?" she asked as she blushed

"Hmm, some things about your childhood crush, you were about to say who it was when you woke up." Phineas answered, "So who is it?"

"Uh, he's nothing actually." Isabella replied

When the plane landed, they got off it.

"Where shall we stay?" Phineas asked

"We should probably stay at the nearest hotel." Isabella answered

"But do we have money for that?" Phineas asked

"Yes we do." Isabella said

"Where will we get money?" Phineas asked

"Okay, when we were ten, I had a crush on a boy, but he was oblivious, so every single passing day he doesn't notice me, I put a dollar to my savings." Isabella replied

"So how many days was it?" Phineas asked

"4382 days." She replied

"That many, that's almost 12 years, boy, that guy must be very oblivious." Phineas said

"That's because it was 12 years, and he is, until now, he broke up with his girlfriend though, I'm taking my shot." Isabella replied, "And combined with my own money which is 3000 dollars that I got from summer jobs, we could really get a room in a hotel."

"Let's go then." Phineas said

They walked to the nearest hotel they could see. When they walked in, they saw the fancy hotel.

"Wow, this is perfect." Isabella said

"Yeah, it is." Phineas replied

Isabella then walked to the check in counter.

"One room please." Isabella said

"I'm sorry there are no more rooms available." The lady said

Then one woman around her mid 30s, walked to the counter, she looked like some kind of billionaire.

"Three rooms." She said

"Bell boy, bring Miss Cynthia's luggage to the third floor." The lady at the counter said then the bell boy brought the things to the third floor.

"Oh come on." Isabella said then walked back to Phineas. "They won't let us have a room."

"What?" Phineas asked

"They said that there were no more rooms left." Isabella answered

"Hmm, let me try." Phineas said then walked to the counter, "Excuse me miss, one room please."

"Okay, bell boy bring Mister Flynn's bag to the third floor." The lady said then the bell boy did what he was told to.

"You know me?" Phineas asked

"Yeah of course, my daughter watched your concert, you know, PFT." She replied

"Oh, you know me, but you don't know my friend?" Phineas asked

"Who is your friend here?" she asked

"That would be her." Phineas replied then pointed at Isabella

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said

"No, it's okay." Isabella said then they received the key to their room.

When they reached their room, the bell boy put down their bags in their room and they rested

"I can get used to a room like this." Isabella said as she laid down on the bed

"Yeah, this is the life." He replied

The two didn't notice that they slept for hours.

* * *

**Told you it was rushed. So yeah, now that they're in New York, what'll happen? And Tyler, what happened to him? Well, let's all find out in the next chapter.**

**WordNerb93: Maybe.  
**

**Em: Thank you.**

**14AmyChan: Lol. I loved writing that part.**

**FanFreak01: Thanks.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Now who's Tyler?

**So yeah... I dunno what to say C:**

**I don't own anything :)**

* * *

They woke up at the usual time they always wake up, 7 am.

"Good morning." Isabella greeted

"Oh, good morning." He replied

"Come on, let's go down to have some breakfast." Isabella said then they dressed up, took a shower and did everything they usually do then went to the nearest pancake house.

"Hey Isabella, do you have a clue to where we will find Tyler?" Phineas asked

"Uh, I don't remember him saying it to me." Isabella replied

"So we need to search this whole place, New York is big, it'll take us months to find him then, or years." Phineas said

"I'm hearing a hint of impossibility." Isabella said, trying to tease her friend

"Impossibility, no, come on, we'll find him, now!" Phineas said eagerly then stood up and pulled Isabella

"Wait, wait Phineas, I wasn't done with I was gonna say, now sit." Isabella commanded then Phineas sat down, "Good boy. He didn't say anything to me, but he gave me a picture and he wrote his address at the back."

"So where is the picture?" Phineas asked

"Wait a sec." Isabella replied then looked in her purse then grabbed it and showed it to Phineas. "Here."

"Great, now we'll just have to find this address then get you two love birds back together." Phineas exclaimed

"Yeah," Isabella replied in a slow and awkward manner

Phineas stared at Isabella for a minute or two, but she never noticed then he spoke.

"Race you to that post!" Phineas said then ran

"Hey, no fair!" Isabella said then followed running

Unfortunately for Phineas, Isabella caught up and Isabella fell on top of him while he was lying on his stomach, on the ground. Isabella giggled then Phineas looked at her.

"Sorry." She said then stood up, helped him and dusted their selves off.

"Just like the old days." Isabella said

"Yeah, and it was fun." Phineas replied, "Hey, you know, you're a lot heavier now than when we were ten."

"Of course I'll be heavier; I'm taller now and… I don't know maybe metabolism got me fast." Isabella replied

"At least it's still you, that never changing Isabella." Phineas replied, "That one I've always admired." He whispered fortunately Isabella didn't notice.

They walked to a parked taxi car to ask directions.

"Uh, excuse me mister, do you know where this place is?" Isabella asked the taxi driver sweetly

"Oh yes, that's just around the corner, do you see that building over there?" he asked

"Yes." Isabella replied

"That's their neighbor, the colorful house is the one." He said

"Thank you." Isabella replied

The two walked to the house the driver said then rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened and out came Tyler.

"Tyler?" Isabella said

"Isabella, it's so good to see you." Tyler replied

"You too." Isabella replied

"Come in." Tyler said then gave her space to go in

"Uh, I think I'll stay here." Phineas said

"Okay," Tyler said

"So how are you?" Tyler asked

"Me? I'm fine, you?" Isabella asked

"I'm great, life here's been great." Tyler replied then a pregnant lady came in

"Oh hi." She said

"Hi." Isabella replied

"What's your name?" She asked

"Isabella. You?" Isabella asked

"I'm Sheila, nice to meet you Isabella." She replied

"You too." Isabella said then she went to the kitchen.

"Ugh, this baby is killing me." Sheila said

"Don't worry honey, soon, we'll be so happy, because we'll be seeing our first baby." Tyler replied then put a hand on Sheila's swollen belly.

Isabella felt her eyes well up but she stayed strong, that is until she could go out.

"Uh, I'll go now Tyler, it was nice seeing you again." Isabella said

"You too Isabella, I hope to see you again sometime." Tyler replied

"Yeah, bye." Isabella said then went out of the house

When she went out, she took a look at the clouds as the rain fell on her face. She let her tears stream down her face then ran. Phineas noticed her and followed.

"Isabella, Isabella!" Phineas yelled

Isabella didn't notice him then she went under a big tree, sat under it and hugged her knees.

"Isabella what happened?" Phineas asked when she finally stopped crying

"Tyler will have a child in a few days or weeks." Isabella cried then Phineas sat next to her

She rested her head on his shoulder and cried.

"Don't cry now Isabella." He said as he put a comforting arm around her.

Isabella hugged Phineas and he hugged her back and he shushed her softly.

"Isabella, it'll all be okay, I promise." Phineas said then rubbed his friend's back gently, "Maybe he wasn't meant for you, someone is out there for you, you just need to be yourself."

"I just hope so." Isabella replied

"Now, smile Isabella." Phineas said

"Hm?" Isabella asked

"I don't like seeing you sad, it makes me sad too, so now, smile." Phineas replied

"Oh you." Isabella said then smiled

"There, see, you smiled." Phineas said

* * *

**First day in New York and Isabella's already sad. You know there's a saying that after rain comes, a rainbow follows. You think it's kind of related?**

**FanFreak01: Thank you.**

**iheartphinabella05: Yup. She's just a gold digger and nothing more.**

**14AmyChan: Hmm, I forgot to include it, but he'll come out soon.**

**GryffindorSpark: Thanks.**

**WordNerb93: Wow, thanks. And yeah, there are lots of close calls and mumbles here in this very story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Something different

**I still don't know what to say c:**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

A few hours had passed, the sun has set, and Phineas and Isabella still sat under the big tree, pointing things they see and laughing at stuff. When the rain stopped, Phineas noticed that Isabella was fast asleep on his shoulder.

"Isabella." He said as he shook her shoulders slightly, "Isabella wake up now."

After a few minutes, he stopped waking her up and sighed.

"Only one thing left to do." He thought then slightly changed his position and carried Isabella wedding style.

He walked through the crowded city of New York then saw a poster.

"There's a ball next week." He mumbled then continued walking

As he walked through the busy street, people looked at him curiously, well, do you normally see two best friends, the boy carrying the sleeping girl while walking on the streets of New York?

When he reached the hotel, he took the elevator then entered their room and laid Isabella down on the bed.

"Good night Isabella." He said

* * *

The following morning, Isabella woke up early then sat down on the bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

When she looked around, she saw that Phineas wasn't beside her. She stood up and looked around.

"Phineas, where are you?" she asked then opened the door to the balcony and stuck her head in there and found that he wasn't in there.

"Phineas." She said then opened the bathroom door and saw that he wasn't there.

"Where are you?" she asked then sat down on the bed.

After asking, Phineas went inside the room, a food tray on his hands.

"Good morning." He said

"Where have you been?" Isabella asked

"I was downstairs, waiting for our breakfast to be cooked." Phineas replied

"Oh." Was all she could say

"Well come on, let's eat." He said then walked to the large table and set the tray down and Isabella followed

"Wow Phineas, you've never done this before, why are you doing this?" Isabella asked as she sat down

"Well, you were sad yesterday, so sad." He replied, "So, today, all I wanna do is to make you happy."

"Thank you Phineas." She replied then laid her head on his shoulder

"You're welcome." He replied then they ate the food

When they were finished eating, they headed down to the lobby then went outside.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Phineas asked

"Let's go to the mall." Isabella said

"What are we gonna do to the mall?" Phineas asked

"We're gonna buy you some new clothes." Isabella replied

"My clothes are just fine… are they?" Phineas asked

"Sure their fine, just, have a change of wardrobe a bit, I'm not saying that it's not good it's just a little thing-."

"I get it, you want me to have a change of wardrobe, a bit, because that's what you girls do when you're broken hearted." Phineas interrupted

"Yes, so now let's go." Isabella replied then they went to the mall.

* * *

"What exactly are we doing here again?" Phineas asked

"Well, we're here to buy you some clothes remember." Isabella replied as she looked through the clothes rack

"Oh well." He said then pulled his phone out then dialed Ferb's number, "Hey Ferb."

"Phineas, do you realize what time it is here?" Ferb asked

"No." he replied

"Well, if you called in the middle of the night, then there's probably something going on." Ferb said

"Actually, there's nothing going on here, just me and Isabella having some alone friend time." Phineas replied

"Hmm." Ferb said, "So how's your 'alone FRIEND time'?"

"Why did the word 'friend' sounded with emphasis, as if you're trying to tell me something?" Phineas asked

Ferb just sighed and said, "Just enjoy your alone FRIEND time."

Ferb then hung up, leaving Phineas curious.

"Hey Isabella, I called Ferb then he asked what important things we were doing then I answered you and me having some alone friend time, then he started to emphasize the word 'friend', do you have a clue why he was doing that?" Phineas asked

"I don't know, maybe he wasn't, maybe you were just hearing things." Isabella replied

"Yeah, maybe that's it, maybe I'm just hearing things, just like in the plane, I heard you say stuff." Phineas replied

"Me, say stuff?" Isabella asked

"Yeah, you said that 'You like somebody' and 'He is very close to us' and stuff about your own dream land." Phineas replied then Isabella blushed but turned around so he won't see her blush

"Uh, y-yeah, about that, it was all just my dream." Isabella said

"So why are you blushing?" Phineas asked

"Uh, what I'm not blushing." she said, "Try this on." She added then gave him the clothes she picked then pushed him to the stall

"I have GOT to stop talking to my sleep." She mumbled

When Phineas went out, Isabella disagreed with his look then let him try some more. He tried a lot more clothes, and Isabella kept on disagreeing.

"Does this shop have any clothes that fit Phineas perfectly?" she asked then saw the perfect pair

"Phineas, try this on!" she said as she gave Phineas the clothes she saw

When he went out, all the girls who were walking past the stall Phineas was in stopped walking then swooned at the sight of Phineas.

"Wow, he looks cute." One girl said

"He's perfect to be a husband." Another said

"Hey, are you free tonight?" Another one said as she walked up to Phineas

"Hey hey hey, step away from the cute guy." Isabella said

"What?" Phineas asked then Isabella's eyes went wide

"Uh, n-nothing." She replied as she blushed

"So, you wanna grab lunch?" Another asked

"No thanks." Phineas replied

"Come on Phineas, let's go pay for that." Isabella said as she pulled Phineas to the counter

_"Did she just call me cute?"_

* * *

**Haven't re-read this chapter, yet, but, nah, not going to... (This chapter is supposed to be shorter but I mixed chapter 4 and 5 together.)**

**14AmyChan: Maybe he forgot or something.  
**

**DizzyPirate: Yes, yes he is.**

**WordNerb93: There will be a BIG delay on that one.**

**GryffindorSpark: Thanks.  
**

**FanFreak01: Yeah, something like that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. Fireflies

**Little-ish fluffy, don't know *shrug* And awkwardness, on the next chapter, awkwardness XD**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The day was easily done and Phineas and Isabella were currently in their room just sitting down and waiting for room service.

"Hey Phineas, do you have plans for tomorrow?" Isabella asked

"I don't, why do you ask?" Phineas replied

"Maybe we could go to the beach, that is, if you want to. But if you don't I'd completely understand." Isabella said

"Sure, it's better to go to the beach than to do nothing." Phineas replied

"Great!" Isabella said then walked to the balcony

_"The moonlight's so bright."_ She thought then smiled, _"The only thing that'll make this even more perfect is Phineas."_

Just then, Phineas walked next to her.

"Don't you feel homesick?" he asked

"Course I do." She replied, "I miss mom."

"Why don't we go home?" he asked

"I wish we could, but we can't. I know that I should've told you this earlier." Isabella said

"What is it?" he asked

Isabella gulped then said, "I bought us tickets and misplaced it, and I don't have any more money to buy new tickets."

"Okay." He said

"Wait, you're not mad?" she asked

"Why would I be? I could build something here and buy tickets to go home." Phineas replied, "And maybe we could have fun here."

He entered the room again then when he was out of sight, Isabella pulled her phone out and dialed Ferb's number.

"Hi Ferb." Isabella greeted

"Hi Isabella, enjoying your alone time with Phineas?" Ferb asked

"Yeah, but he's homesick, and we need to sell one of his inventions for us to go home." Isabella replied

"Why?" Ferb asked

"I misplaced our tickets." Isabella replied

"Oh my, that's not good." Ferb said

"I don't know, maybe something good will come." Isabella replied

"Yeah, maybe-. Oh, someone's calling, do you wanna join in? We can have a conference." Ferb said

"Sure." Isabella replied then they had one more person in their conversation.

"Hey Ferb." Phineas said

"Phineas?" Isabella asked then looked at the room

"Oh hi Isabella, room service is here." Phineas replied then Isabella went back to the room

"So what did you wanna say Phineas?" Ferb asked

"I was gonna ask about earlier, why were you emphasizing the word 'friend'?" Phineas asked

"You still don't know?" Ferb asked

"He doesn't know Ferb, he even asked me about it." Isabella said

"So you know." Phineas said

"I do." Isabella replied

"You may now kiss the bride." Ferb said then Isabella chuckled

"Ferb, Are you in a wedding?" Phineas asked

"No I'm at the airport." Ferb replied

"So why did I hear someone say 'you may now kiss the bride'?" Phineas asked

"Oh Phineas, just like when we were ten." Ferb said. "Oh I see Vanessa."

"Can we talk to her?" Isabella asked

"Here." Ferb replied

"Hi guys." Vanessa said

"Hi Vanessa." Phineas and Isabella replied simultaneously

"You guys can't wait for me till I go to your house?" Vanessa asked

"Actually, we're in New York." Isabella replied

"What are you doing there?" Vanessa asked

"Visiting Isabella's cheating boyfriend." Phineas answered with a hint of jealousy

"He didn't cheat, he just had a wife and child when he had a girlfriend back home." Isabella said

"Isn't that cheating?" Vanessa asked

"Fine, fine, he cheated, but now I've moved on." Isabella said, "So what's up between you and Ferb?"

"Well, I'll let you in a little secret." Vanessa started

"I don't think I should be hearing this 'little secret'."Phineas said

"Maybe, but you'll ask Isabella all night, so it's okay." Vanessa said, "For a couple days now Ferb's starting to become sweeter, and I think he wants to ask me something."

_"Yes! So that leaves Phineas!"_ Isabella thought

"Great!" Isabella said

"Wait, what'll Ferb ask?" Phineas asked

"Oh Phineas." The two girls said simultaneously

* * *

A few minutes later, Phineas, Isabella, and Vanessa hung up and Phineas and Isabella were now eating their dinner.

"Hey Phineas, are you sure that you're not mad about the ticket thing?" Isabella asked

"Yeah, I'm sure. It would never hurt to have a few days extension to our stay." Phineas replied

"Are you sure?" Isabella asked

"I'm totally sure Isabella. And don't worry about it, we only need to sell a single invention then we can go." Phineas replied

"Thank you." Isabella said

"Why are you saying thank you?" Phineas asked

"Because you're so kind." Isabella replied

Phineas smiled then said, "It's me after all."

Isabella looked through the open door to the balcony then saw fireflies.

"Oh look Phineas." She said then pulled Phineas to the balcony

"Wow." He said

"They look so beautiful." Isabella said

Phineas caught one then showed it to Isabella. "Look at this one."

"Its light is so bright." Isabella said in awe

"Yeah." Phineas replied then set the firefly go

_"This is a night I've always been dreaming of."_ They thought

* * *

**And well, there's not much good stuff, and, yeah. I can't update Fixing a broken heart yet, I haven't started the chapter, but I know what happens next.**

**GryffindorSpark: XD, I loved that part. Too much questions, but the story itself would answer them.**

**14AmyChan: Yes, yes she does.  
**

**WordNerb93: Yes. And Phinny is just that oblivious.**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: Don't know.**

**MeWantACookie: Well, I guess we were both there XD And yes he is!**

**FanFreak01: Thanks.**

**PxIforever101: Thank you.**

**Please review :)**


	7. That awkward moment when

**Well, this is one of my favorite chapters because of the ending... Read on to find out.**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

The following day, the two best friends went to the beach. Phineas quickly changed into his swimming trunks while Isabella looked for a spot for them.

"I'm just going to change, you go on." Isabella said

"Okay." Phineas said then walked to the beach

A few minutes later, Isabella went out of the stall and saw Phineas. She walked through the beach with a couple of guys looking at her. Some asking her out and asking if she's alone.

"No thanks." She said then finally reached the place Phineas was.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked then Phineas turned around from his work and looked at Isabella

"Oh hi Isa-." He said then stared at her dreamily

"Um, hello, Phineas." Isabella said, "Phineas?"

"What, oh yeah. I-I was just, building a sand castle." Phineas replied

"Oh, can I help?" Isabella asked then sat down next to him

"S-Sure." Phineas replied then sniffed little, "Are you wearing cologne?"

"Yeah," she replied

"Wow, it smells so good." Phineas said then grinned

"Thanks." She replied

A few minutes later, Phineas and Isabella finished their sand castle.

"It's very big." Isabella said

"Yeah." Phineas replied then jumped to the water

He splashed some water to her and she covered herself.

"Why you." She said then ran towards the water and splashed him also.

After a few minutes, they were both wet and giggling.

Isabella giggled then said, "We should probably go home now."

"Why? It's nice to stay in the beach at night." Phineas asked

"Hmm, you got a point there. But don't we need to sell an invention tomorrow so we could go home?" Isabella asked

"I know, but could we stay here for a few more hours?" Phineas asked

"Okay, I'm just going to dry off over here." She said then stood up and walked to the shore

"No, I prefer you swim." Phineas replied then pulled Isabella's feet

"Phineas!" she yelled as she giggled, "Phineas stop!"

"Nope, no stopping. Come on, let's swim." Phineas said as he pulled Isabella with full force

When she was pulled to the bottom, she yelled then splashed through the water. She stood up and breathed heavily over and over again.

"Never do that again." Isabella said as she playfully punched Phineas' arm.

"Okay, I won't." Phineas replied, "And, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, now let's go swim." Isabella said then pulled Phineas' hand

Phineas smiled then swam with her.

* * *

Early in the morning, Isabella's phone rang. She woke up and answered the phone half asleep.

"Hello?" she said

"Good morning chief." Gretchen greeted

"Oh hi Gretchen, why are you doing up so early?" Isabella asked

"It's not that early here, so, sorry. Anyways, what were you doing?" Gretchen asked

"Well, dreaming about Phineas. Oh good morning Phineas." Isabella said

"He's awake?" Gretchen asked

"Yes, yes he is." Isabella replied, "Phineas go back to sleep."

"I can't even sleep." Phineas said then sat down on the bed

"Why?"Isabella asked, "Oh right I was talking to Gretchen."

"Yes, yes you are. Now, there are little girls here that want to be lil' sparks. And we need you here to approve them." Gretchen said

"Well, there's a drawer there, just see the list and check every girl." Isabella explained

"Okay, thanks chief, and sorry for disturbing your sleep." Gretchen said then hung up the phone.

"So what do you want for breakfast Phin-." Isabella said then turned then saw Phineas, sleeping, his feet were on the floor and his upper body was on the bed.

"Yeah, you aren't sleepy." Isabella said then arranged Phineas' body properly and went to the bathroom and fixed herself.

* * *

A few minutes later, Isabella finished taking a bath and doing everything. Then she noticed something.

"Uh-oh." She said then took a good look at the bathroom. "I forgot to bring my clothes in here."

She breathed heavily then opened the door and took a peek if Phineas was still sleeping.

"Oh good." She said then quickly dressed in her short bathrobe.

She tiptoed out of the room quietly, every other moment looking back at the door of the bathroom and at Phineas. Once she was near her clothes, she heard a mumbled voice from Phineas.

"Isabella." He said then Isabella was startled then fell on the floor being tripped by a chair's feet.

"Ow." She said

"Isabella? What are you doing on the floor?" He asked as he stood up and walked nearer to Isabella.

"No, no, stop right there. Don't walk nearer." Isabella warned

"Why?" he asked as he stopped at where he was standing at

"I'm not wearing my clothes. They're over there." She replied then pointed at her clothes. "So if you don't mind, go to the bathroom and do what you do in the morning."

"O-okay." Phineas said then walked to the bathroom. "Oh wait, one question, why aren't you wearing your clothes?"

"That, um, I forgot to bring it inside the bathroom with me." Isabella answered

"Oh, okay." Phineas replied then went inside the bathroom.

Isabella sighed then said, "I am never going to do that again."

* * *

**See, as I told you from the last chapter.**

**WordNerb93: He totally is.  
**

**14AmyChan: Yes.**

**GryffindorSpark: Yep, that's so true.**

**DizzyPirate: Thanks.**

**FanFreak01: Lol. OP  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. The ball's poster

**Glad you liked the previous chapter. Well, I had too much fun writing it and re-reading it, now it's time for no fluff-ness and boredom.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

After the little 'incident' in their room, Phineas and Isabella had decided to walk. Now, they were walking for hours with no stopping.

"Hey Phin." Isabella said as she and Phineas walked down the street.

"Yes?" Phineas asked as he looked at Isabella

"Um, where are we supposed to be going?" Isabella asked then Phineas stopped walking.

"Oh right, we aren't going anywhere." Phineas mumbled

"Maybe we should stop walking for a little while, and ooh." Isabella said then her eyes glanced at a poster for a dance, open for everyone. "What do you think about this Phineas?"

"Hmm." Phineas said then took a look at the poster also. "I don't know."

"Can I go?" Isabella asked

"Why are you asking me about that?" Phineas asked

"Because, you're twenty years old now and I'm nineteen, so you should be reliable of me." Isabella replied

"Oh so if you get hurt, I'll be the one responsible?" Phineas asked

"Exactly." Isabella replied

"But why do I have to be the one responsible, you're only a month younger than me." Phineas said

"Well, there's only one way to settle this, you go to the dance with me." Isabella replied

"So I lose on both options?" Phineas asked

"Well, I wouldn't call it lose." Isabella said

Phineas just sighed then said, "Fine. But we both need to get jobs to buy clothes for that and to go home."

"Okay." Isabella replied then entered to a bakery with a "Help wanted" sign.

A few minutes later, she came back to where she was standing at, grinning wider.

"I got the job." Isabella announced

"You got a job in five minutes?" Phineas asked

"Yes, yes I did." Isabella replied, "Now, we don't need to get you a job."

"You don't want to go home?" Phineas asked

"Oh wait, we still need you to go get a job. I only calculated money for the dance and tickets." Isabella said

"All we need is for the food and the hotel right?" Phineas asked

"Yeah." she replied then walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Phineas asked

"Going to work." Isabella replied

"Huh. I might as well get a job. See you later." Phineas said then they both headed off their own ways

"What exactly is her job?" Phineas asked himself

* * *

When it was night, both Phineas and Isabella headed back to the hotel.

"Oh hi." Isabella said as she removed her shoes

"You were early." Phineas said

"Yeah, the store owner said that it was my first day so I got home early." Isabella replied, "So did you get a job?"

"I got one for sure, five minutes of finding a job is so true. I even got a part time job." Phineas said proudly

"So you got two jobs?" She asked

"Yes, yes I did." He said

Isabella looked concerned at him then said, "Phineas, don't stress yourself out."

"I'm not. I just need to sell an invention then head to my next job which takes only an hour then I get paid big." Phineas said

Isabella just chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Why are you laughing?" Phineas asked

"You're so enthusiastic. Maybe that's the reason why you look cu-. I mean became my friend." Isabella said

"Nice save." He mumbled, fortunately, Isabella didn't hear.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Go order for room service." He said then closed the bathroom door.

She grabbed the phone then ordered for room service.

* * *

The following day, Phineas woke up early.

"Hey Isabella, wake up. We need to go to work." Phineas said as he shook her shoulders slightly

Isabella mumbled then turned to face him.

"Hmm, what did Ferb use to wake Isabella up at the sleep over?" He asked himself while staring at Isabella.

He just shrugged then lied on the bed again, still staring at Isabella. He brushed off some stray hair that was on her face.

He sighed then thought, "Why did you have to pick another guy? Why not just me?"

A few minutes later, Phineas' track of thoughts were interrupted by Isabella moaning and moving quickly as if she had a nightmare then she sat down quickly, waking up from her dream, panting and sweaty.

"Isabella are you okay?" Phineas asked then Isabella looked at him

"Phineas!" she said then hugged him tightly

"What happened Isabella?" he asked as he returned the hug

Isabella just cried remembering the dream she had.

"Okay okay, no need to answer that question." He said

"Ph-Phineas, I-I'm so glad that you're alive." She said between sobs

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"M-my dream." She replied

"Oh." Was all he could say, "Stop crying now Izzie, it's just a dream."

"B-but it all seems real. It's as if it'll be coming true." Isabella replied

"No, no. for all the time we're going to be here in New York, I will always be by your side." Phineas said

"But it didn't happen here." Isabella said

"Where did it happen?" Phineas asked

"At Danville. I was there when it happened. Y-you were hit by a truck, a big, ten-wheeler truck." Isabella said

"Well don't worry, I won't let it happen to me." He replied, "Now how about some breakfast?"

"O-okay." She replied

* * *

**I don't know, it seems to happen so fast for me, and it has too less details, and yeah I'm criticizing my own work.**

**Mattpwnsall: Lol.**

**14AmyChan: Yep.  
**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: Thanks.  
**

**sonicboy678: True.**

**Wait, wait, wait, let's pause for a little while. Only one word as a reply? Mysterious...**

**FanFreak01: Thanks.  
**

**DizzyPirate: Thanks a lot :)**

**WordNerb93: Maybe he's just too innocent... and clueless maybe?**

**pinkpeacock: XD**

**GryffindorSpark: Lol thanks. And yeah. We're all getting tired of his baby step, but, well, it's Phineas for ya!**

**Please review. And thanks for all who read and reviewed When hearts break, if you haven't read it yet, go do it now!**


	9. Isabella's birthday

**So, here's a little short chapter, this is for not updating for a long time... Plus, for those who have a deviantART account, could you check this out? Fave it or comment, or both, it would make me happy. This is actually my friend's work, he wants to win very badly, so help him... PLEASE? Just, remove the dashes.**

**h-t-t-p-:-/-/-e-m-o-k-i-d-h-o-p-e-l-e-s-s-.-d-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-r-t-.-c-o-m-/-#-/-d-5-g-b-t-j-i**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Phineas and Isabella rode the bus on their way to work still keeping Phineas curious to what Isabella's whole dream was. He wanted to know that WHOLE thing, not just a small description of it.

"Hey Isabella," he said then caught the attention of the girl, "What exactly was your dream?"

"Well, some are a little bit too personal." Isabella said

"What kind of personal?" Phineas asked

"Personal as in, the guy I like is in that dream, and you know the rest." Isabella replied

"Okay then." Phineas said then Isabella started telling him her dream.

"It was about 8:30 in the morning. You and I were walking down Maple Drive, holding hands-."

"Holding hands? Why would we hold hands?" Phineas interrupted

"Phineas, this is my dream, I can't control it." Isabella replied, "Now, what was I saying."

"I saw a little sparkly thing in the middle of the road. I decided to go see it but then I didn't notice the truck coming to kill me."

"So how did I die in this one?" Phineas asked

"I'm not done yet." Isabella said

"You yelled 'Isabella, look out' then ran to the street and you have been bumped by the passing truck then I turned around and saw you. And when I was about to be hit by the truck, I ran to you and came out safe and sound."

"So that's the whole story?" Phineas asked

"Maybe." Isabella replied

"So you aren't telling me. Okay then." He said

* * *

A month later…

"Good morning birthday girl." Phineas said as Isabella opened her eyes from sleeping

She smiled then replied, "Thank you."

"So how about pancakes?" Phineas asked as he sat down

"Okay." She replied then sat down also and prepared to stand up

"Oh, no need to stand up. Today, I am your servant." Phineas said then Isabella sat down on the bed with a curious look on her face

"Why are you being so nice today?" Isabella asked

"It's your birthday, that's why." Phineas replied

"Well, I didn't treat you like this on your birthday." Isabella said

"Nah don't think about it, I love seeing my friends happy on their birthday." Phineas said, "Now go eat or you won't get your gift."

Isabella chuckled then said, "Okay."

"Good girl." Phineas said

"Are you my mommy today?" Isabella joked

"I'm a friend, and a mom, wow two in one." Phineas said then gave Isabella her breakfast, "Eat up." He added then walked to the door and grabbed the door knob

"Wait, where are you going?" Isabella asked

"Um… going to get shampoo?" Phineas said

"Okay, but why did that sound like a question?" Isabella asked

Phineas stayed silent for a moment then said quickly, "Okay gotta go, bye." Then opened the door and ran outside

"That was weird." Isabella thought then started eating.

* * *

**So, it's Izzie's birthday, what had Phineas prepared for her? We'll find out in the next chapter.**

**WordNerb93: Yes, it is so true.**

**14AmyChan: Isabella's a waitress in a cafe while Phineas is an inventor as a part time job, and a construction worker on the other.**

**DizzyPirate: Well thank you.  
**

**FanFreak01: Yep, and thanks.**

**sonicboy678: Oh gosh, you must've had a rough night at that day, and yeah, it's a big big miracle if you survive that.**

**Em: Nope.**

**GryffindorSpark: No, Phineas still doesn't know that Isabella likes him, so, pretty much that's what he'd act like.  
**

**EpiclyNiftyx: Um, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I didn't like your review. Yeah, you reviewed, and I am delighted with reviews, and you know that I am very busy, but dude (or girl) come on, seriously, did you really have to say that? Okay, now I know why writers are leaving the fandom, and i know how it feels. It's hard to keep up, it's hard to be happy everyday, it's hard to not think of failing, my grades are getting lower and I have to study more, write less, and because of life itself, I need more than 24 hours in a day just to have time to write. I don't know about you, but because of that, I'm losing inspiration for this very story.**

**Please review.**


	10. Isabella's birthday P2

**Nah, this 1,824 word chapter is full of lyrics so basically, I didn't do much writing...**

**I don't own anything. A BIG REVEALING CHAPTER is on the next one as in every fan would love to read it, it's just... surprising in a way that it's strange. The following chapter after the next is sweet and fluffy, like cotton candy!**

**Songs:**

**Ridin' solo**

**So big**

**And a surprise song**

* * *

"Hey Isabella," Phineas said as they walked through the sidewalk

"Yeah?" Isabella asked

"You like cameras right?" Phineas asked

"Sure." Isabella answered

"So, pick out whatever you like there, and I'll be back." Phineas said then Isabella entered the store.

Phineas kept walking and walking. He started mumbling a song.

_"I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine  
I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin solo, solo_

_Yeah, I'm feelin' good tonight_  
_Finally doing me and it feels so right, oh_  
_Time to do the things I like_  
_Going to the club everything's alright, oh_

_No one to answer to_  
_No one that's gonna argue, no_  
_And since I got that hold off me_  
_I'm livin' life now that I'm free, yeah_

_Told me get my self together_  
_Now I got my self together, yeah_  
_Now I made it through the weather_  
_Better days are gonna get better"_

He stopped singing for a while when someone ran to him and talked.

"Phineas!" Aleena yelled then Phineas turned to look at her

"Aleena? What are you doing here?" Phineas asked, "And what are you wearing?"

"I saw that Isabella girl is wearing a dress too, so I did wear one." Aleena replied

"So what are you doing here?" Phineas asked again

"A certain someone told me." Aleena replied, "So please Phineas, forgive me, and let's be together again."

"Okay, I don't know how to say this." Phineas said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh."

_"I'm so sorry that it didn't work out  
I'm movin' on  
I'm so sorry but it's over now  
The pain is gone"_

"What are you saying?" Aleena asked

"Told you already, I've moved on. I guess, we can't be together." Phineas replied then shrugged then continued walking and mumbling the rest of the song

_"I'm puttin' on my shades to cover up my eyes  
I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_

_I'm feelin' like a star, you can't stop my shine_  
_I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky_  
_I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo_  
_I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_

_Now I'm feelin' how I should_  
_Never knew single could feel this good, oh_  
_Stop playin' misunderstood_  
_Back in the game, who knew I would, oh_

_So flat, I'mma spread my wings_  
_Loving myself makes me wanna sing_  
_Oh, oh yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Told me get my self together_  
_Now I got my self together, yeah_  
_Now I made it through the weather_  
_Better days are gonna get better_

_I'm so sorry that it didn't work out_  
_I'm movin' on_  
_I'm so sorry but it's over now_  
_The pain is gone_

_I'm puttin' on my shades to cover up my eyes_  
_I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight_  
_I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo_  
_I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_

_I'm feelin' like a star, you can't stop my shine_  
_I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky_  
_I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo_  
_I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_

_Ridin' solo, solo, I'm ridin' solo_  
_Solo, solo, solo, solo_

_It's like S-O-L-O_  
_S-O-L-O_  
_S-O-L-O_  
_I'm living my life, ain't got stress no more_

_I'm putting on my shades to cover up my eyes_  
_I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight_  
_I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo_  
_I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_

_I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine_  
_I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky_  
_I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo_  
_I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_

_I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_  
_I'm ridin' solo, solo_  
_I'm ridin' solo, solo"_

He turned around then saw Aleena standing there, anger traced on her face then he turned back around to head to the camera shop but was stopped by Isabella asking her signature line.

"Whatcha doin'?"

_'I guess I won't be riding solo for a while yet.'_

* * *

They went back to the shop and Phineas bought Isabella a video camera.

"Thank you Phineas!" Isabella squealed then hugged him

"It's no problem, it's your birthday after all." Phineas replied

* * *

When night came, Phineas dragged Isabella to a karaoke club.

"Hey Isabella, did you have a good day today?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, this is one of the birthdays that I will never forget, thank you for making it memorable." Isabella replied

Phineas just smiled.

"Okay, does someone want to sing?" The announcer on the stage asked then the spotlight spotted Phineas. "You, young man, go here."

Phineas walked to the stage, grabbed the microphone and the music started to play.

_Now I wanna do it up so big  
Party it up so big  
Spend it up so big  
So the whole world knows my love for you is so big_

_My heart is so big_  
_My love is so big_  
_For you, for you, for you_

_Now with a girl like you, nothing you can do_  
_But give the whole world to her 24-7_  
_When she looking so sweet, that kind of body_  
_You don't mind spending all of your time, time, time_

_And it's not that you're asking me for nothing_  
_I just wanna show you how deep my love is_  
_'Cause with them girls before I wasn't feeling so gone_  
_But with you, girl, I'm losing control, yo_

_Now I wanna do it up so big_  
_Party it up so big_  
_Spend it up so big_  
_So the whole world knows my love for you is so big_

_My heart is so big_  
_My love is so big_  
_For you, for you, for you_

_Now with a girl like you_  
_I don't care who passes my way, Rihanna or Beyonce_  
_Girl, holla at me, it doesn't mean I think_  
_'Cause nothing compares to the joy you bring_

_So them other girls can go_  
_They don't make me feel so good_  
_'Cause with you girl I'm losing control, oh_

_Now I wanna do it up so big_  
_Party it up so big_  
_Spend it up so big_  
_So the whole world knows my love for you is so big_

_My heart is so big_  
_My love is so big_  
_For you, for you, for you_

_I wanna do it so big_  
_'Cause, girl, we are so big_  
_Let's pop them bottles so big_  
_Like superstars so big_

_We taken over so big_  
_We got that love so big_  
_Let's make it global so big_  
_Let's blow it up so big_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, come on_

_If this is real love, then that ain't enough_  
_Before she got your boy doing crazy things_  
_That I never thought I'd ever do, no_

_Now I wanna do it up so big_  
_Party it up so big_  
_Spend it up so big_  
_So the whole world knows my love for you is so big_

_My heart is so big_  
_My love is so big_  
_For you, for you, for you_

_My heart is for you, for you, for you_  
_My love is for you, for you, for you_  
_My heart is for you, for you, for you_  
_My love is for you, for you, for you_  
_So big_

When the song finished, the crowd applauded and Phineas walked down the stage.

"You do know the meaning of that song right?" Isabella asked

"Um,"

"Don't think about it anymore." Isabella said

"Okay, the beautiful lady beside our previous singer." The announcer said

Isabella stood up and went to the stage then the song started. When the drums were heard and Isabella knew the song, she said.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop the music for a while."

The music stopped.

"Phineas, go here." She said gleefully then Phineas went to the stage, "Cue the music!"

The music resumed playing then the two sang along.

**Phineas**:_ Bow, chicka, bow-wow!_  
**Isabella**: _That's what my baby says!_  
**Phineas**: _Mow-mow-mow!_  
**Isabella**: _And my heart starts pumping!_  
**Phineas**: _Chicka-chicka choo wap!_  
**Isabella**: _Never gonna stop!_  
**Phineas and Isabella**: _Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!_

**Phineas**: _My baby's got her own way of talking,  
Whenever she says something sweet.  
And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin',  
Though my vocabulary's incomplete!  
I know it may sound confusing,_  
**Isabella**: _Ooh!_  
**Phineas**: _Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight!  
But I never feel like I'm losing,_  
**Isabella**: _Losing!_  
**Phineas**: _When I take the time to translate!_

**Phineas and Isabella**: _Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!_  
**Phineas**: _Bow, chicka, bow-wow!_  
**Isabella**: _That's what my baby says!_  
**Phineas**: _Mow-mow-mow!_  
**Isabella**: _And my heart starts pumping!_  
**Phineas**: _Chicka-chicka, choo wap!_  
**Isabella**: _Never gonna stop!_  
**Phineas and Isabella**: _Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!_

**Phineas**: _Well I don't know what to do!_  
**Isabella**: _I don't know what to do._  
**Phineas**: _But I think I'm getting through!_  
**Isabella**: _I think I'm getting through._  
**Phineas**: _'Cause when I say I love you..._  
**Isabella**: _When I say I love you!_  
**Phineas**: _She says, "I gitchee gitchee goo you, too!"_  
**Isabella**: _Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!_  
**Phineas**: _Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!_  
**Isabella**: _Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!_  
**Phineas**: _Don't need a dictionary!_

**Phineas**: _Bow, chicka, bow-wow!_  
**Isabella**: _That's what my baby says!_  
**Phineas**: _Mow-mow-mow!_  
**Isabella**: _And my heart starts pumping!_  
**Phineas**: _Chicka-chicka, choo wap!_  
**Isabella**: _Never gonna stop!_  
**Phineas and Isabella**: _Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!_

**Phineas**: _I said, a-bow, chicka, bow-wow!_  
**Isabella**: _That's what my baby says!_  
**Phineas**: _Mow-mow-mow!_  
**Isabella**: _And my heart starts pumping!_  
**Phineas**: _Chicka-chicka, choo wap!_  
**Isabella**: _Never gonna stop!_  
**Phineas and Isabella**: _Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!  
Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!  
Gitchee gitchee goo means...  
That I love you baby, baby, baby!  
Baby-baby-baby-baby._  
**Phineas and Isabella**: _Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!_

The crowd gave them a round of applause then they went off the stage and back to their table.

"This really is the best birthday ever!"

* * *

**So, can't wait for the next chapter? I'll try my very best to update soon :)**

**GryffindorSpark : Aww, that's very inspiring and thank you very much.**

**Alexia04: thanks and yes he is.**

**FanFreak01: Hmm, maybe something inspirational, something worth crying about. And, well, we'll see that in a few more chapters.  
**

**WordNerb93: Yep, that's how slow Phineas goes in the story. He is changing, though he's taking baby steps.**

**14AmyChan: Yes, yes he is and it's no problem.**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: Same as Phineas keeping a secret to Isabella and thanks.**

**EpiclyNiftyx: Thanks a lot, and I mean a lot.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Discovery of truth

**Okay in this chapter, you might find something superly super (if there's a term like that) that it'll blow your socks off, possibly blow the whole WORLD! *evil laugh***

**Wait, wait, wait, why am I suddenly acting like there's something Isabella will know about Phineas' love for her once and for all in this chapter, oh wait, it will happen.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The following day, Phineas and Isabella went to their workplace today though, Phineas was slightly bothered.

He groaned as he doodled with something on a blank blueprint.

"How am I going to ask her out, without asking her out?" He asked himself, catching the attention of his workmate sitting next to him

"Who are you asking out?" She asked

"My friend. I want to ask her out for a date, but I can't do it. Since high school, I want to ask her for a date, but every time I try, I stutter then chicken out." Phineas replied

"Phineas, you should really work out your guts. I mean, every guy in the world can ask out any girl." She said

"I know that. And I can ask any girl out, but, she just isn't any girl. She's perfect." Phineas replied

"What makes her special?" She asked

"Well, she, uh, she's like my sister I never had, but I have a sister, and she's there all the time and she loves me and-."

"Phineas we're talking about your girl here." She interrupted

"Oh right, she's pretty, kind, smart, intelligent, cute, pretty, loving, lovable, and pretty." He replied

"Dude, you're so in love with her, and you know that right?" The guy who was sitting on his left said

Phineas shrugged.

"Yes he is. He said pretty three times." The girl said

"Okay, guys, I don't know how I'll tell her. And I can't just barge in to our room and say 'Isabella, I love you.' I'll sound like a crazy person." Phineas replied

"Your room? As in you share one room?" The girl asked

"Um, yeah." Phineas replied

"Don't you think she needs privacy?" She asked

Phineas shook his head no.

"I do, but she's my best friend, excluding my bro. She and I always get stuck in one room together. The worst was the one in a small room, we got stuck in there for about two days." Phineas said, "I just don't know how I'll tell her."

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked from behind Phineas then he jumped a bit

"I-Isabella," He said as he turned to her, "What are you doing here?"

"You told me that we're going out for lunch together remember?" Isabella asked

"Did I. Oh yeah, I did." Phineas mumbled, "Um, Izzie, these are my friends."

Isabella just smiled at them and didn't say a word.

"So, shall we get going?" Phineas asked

"Okay." Isabella replied

They started to walk and Phineas led two inches. Isabella tried to grab his hand, but he put it in his pocket. She stomped her foot, crossed her arms and started walking angrily.

* * *

In the middle of their lunch, Phineas was still thinking about how he will ask Isabella out.

"I got it!" He thought

"Um, Isabella, I, uh, I have a date tonight."

Isabella looked at him.

"And?" She asked

"Yeah, and I'm not joining dinner tonight." He added

"Is she kind?"

"Yeah,"

"Pretty?"

"Yeah,"

"Smart?"

"Super."

"Oh."

Isabella looked at the food on her plate, trying to hide her sadness.

"What's wrong?" Phineas asked

"Nothing's wrong." She replied

"There is something wrong. Are you sad because I'm gonna be on a date?" Phineas asked

Isabella's head shot up and she asked, "Sad? Why would I be sad?"

"I don't know." He shrugged

* * *

Phineas left at about 6:30 at night, leaving Isabella sad and lonely.

"Oh Phineas," She said as she looked at Phineas' picture while lying on the bed.

She stood up and reached for the camera Phineas bought for her. She opened it and saw that there was a video. She watched the video. She and Phineas were on the bed. She was asleep and Phineas was resting his left elbow on the bed and his head rested on his palm.

"Isabella," He said as he removed the stray hair covering Isabella's face, "how can I tell the person I like that I love her?"

Isabella was hurt by those words but still continued to watch.

He sighed then continued, "Isabella I love you okay? I just hope that… you're awake right now, cause, well, I've been trying to do that for years. And, well, I like you ever since."

Isabella was surprised by those words. She never thought that Phineas liked her back. She smiled.

"Isabella, I just, hope that… that you like me back. And I hope that, you just… um, forget about that guy you like, and pick me instead." Phineas said

He kissed her cheek, arranged himself and went to sleep.

The screen went black.

"Ph-Phineas likes me?"

* * *

**And the missiles go kaboom to her! Ha, she didn't know that until now!**

**14AmyChan: Thanks.**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: I feel so honored.**

**DizzyPirate: Thank you.**

**Em: Thanks.**

**Kitty in Boots: Okay.**

**FanFreak01: Thanks, and here it is.**

**Peanutjon: Lol, me too. Every time I read a fic where Phin dies, I'm excited! Though I love him very much!**

**WordNerb93: And the moment will get bigger!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. The date

**Okay, now that the missiles, rocket launchers and other dangerous stuff are gone, we could start the Phinbella~**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Phineas took a deep breath then entered the restaurant.

"A table for two please." Phineas said

"Right this way sir." The waiter said then brought him to a table with two chairs.

He waited for a few minutes then called Isabella.

"Hey Isabella." He started

_"Phineas? I thought you were on your date." _Isabella replied

"Yeah, I'm at my date." He said in a nervous tone, "Anyway, did you eat your dinner yet?"

_"Not yet." _Isabella answered

"Great! My date didn't show up so see you here." He said

_"Isn't it a little early to say that your date is a no show?" _Isabella asked

"Nope, I've been waiting for three hours." Phineas replied

_"Oh, okay. At the near one?" _Isabella asked

"Yeah." He answered

_"Okay, see you there."_

Phineas hung up then waited patiently.

* * *

Isabella quickly searched for her blue tank top, and a white jacket, a blue skirt and high heeled sandals. She went out of the hotel and spotted Phineas by the window of a fancy restaurant. She entered then waved at Phineas.

"Hey Isabella, you look great tonight." He said

"Thanks for the compliment." She said then giggled

She sat on the opposite seat Phineas was sitting at.

"So, what's the name of your date?" Isabella asked

"Um, uh, Vi-Victoria?" He replied

"Vivictoria?" She asked

"Uh, yeah." He chuckled

"What kind of name is 'Vivictoria'?" Isabella asked

"I don't know." Phineas said

"Phineas I know that you're lying. Now what is her name?" Isabella asked

"Let's see, uh, Isabella!" He quickly covered his mouth

"Isabella? As in the same as mine?" Isabella asked

"Y... eah." He replied

_"It's obvious that he's lying." _Isabella thought

_"Man why am I a bad liar?" _Phineas asked himself

"So how do you feel having a date that didn't show up?" Isabella asked

"Feels like nothing." He shrugged

"Nothing? Your date's a no show and you feel nothing? Seriously?" Isabella asked

"Yeah, she was the one who asked so it's really not of a big deal." Phineas replied

"So having a date with someone is just nothing?" Isabella asked

"If she is perfect then it's not nothing." Phineas sighed, "But then I spent hours and a month's salary to buy this."

Phineas showed her a diamond studded necklace.

"And now I can't give this to her." He sighed again then looked at Isabella who was looking at the necklace with awe. "You can have it."

"Me?" She asked

"Yeah. Here." Phineas stood up and put the necklace around her neck. "Wow it fits you perfectly."

_"Yes!" _He thought, _"It fits her perfectly!"_

"Wow, I don't know what to say." She said

"You don't need to say anything. It's the least I can do for my friend." Phineas said

"Thanks so much Phineas." She said then hugged him tight, "I'm so happy, I could just kiss you."

That made Phineas blush madly but a smile crept on his face.

* * *

Their 'date' went well except for the questions Isabella asked that Phineas had a hard time answering and the day dreams Phineas had. When they got to the hotel, they prepared for bed.

"Hey Phin, how did you meet 'Isabella'?" Isabella asked

"Oh, uh, I met her at work." Phineas replied

"You do know that you are bad at lying right?" Isabella asked

"Fine, I didn't really have a date." He said

"Then why did you tell me that you had a date?" She asked

Phineas gulped then prepared himself for his answer.

* * *

**I love a good cliffhanger...**

**GryffindorSpark: Yep, it's a big problem for him telling Isabella that she likes her, though when it comes to that, he usually does something... stupid, I guess. And thanks.**

**14AmyChan: Yes, it definitely is.**

**DizzyPirate: Nope, it was all an accident.**

**MeWantACookie: Lol, ha ha ha. **

**FanFreak01: If it is, then I probably should go to Isabella's army...**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Reasons

**Aww, I missed you all!**

**You know, I was really glad that my friends literally "face booked" me. As in, they forced me to look at the book, in front of my face, and it was PnF, sorry to tell you this, but I was zoning away. Yep, I was moving on. But then again, I LOVE being a kid, so, I AM BACK. Also the reason why I couldn't update was technical difficulties -.- I mean the computer I'm using sucks and won't let me open the Publish tab.**

**I don't own anything...**

* * *

"I told you that I have a date because,"

Isabella waited for his answer patiently.

"I gotta go pee."

He ran to the bathroom, delaying the one thing Isabella had been waiting to hear from him. To say that he, loves her.

Isabella sighed then sat on the bed and stared at the bathroom door.

* * *

"Darn it Phineas. Why didn't you just tell her!?" He mumbled, "It's easy, just tell her 'I love you' and if she doesn't love you back, so what? You won't lose anything right?"

After a few more minutes of scolding himself, he flushed, to pretend that he really needed to go, then went out of the bathroom. He found that Isabella was lying on the bed, reading a magazine.

"So?" Isabella asked

Phineas blushed heavily but took a deep breath then sat next to where she was lying down. She put down her magazine then looked at him.

"I, um, I told you that I have a date because-."

"Wait, before you say that, you peed?" She asked, he nodded, "hungry?"

"Not anymore." He replied

"Do you need something else?" She asked

"Nothing." He replied

"Then proceed," She said

"Well, um, where was I? Oh right, because..."

"Because what?"

"Because I wanted to... wanted to be alone for a few minutes. To think about... my um."

He paused then looked at Isabella who was listening attentively to him.

_"Is it really now?" _He asked himself

"What now?" She asked

He stared at her for a while then said quickly, "I'm just gonna tell you tomorrow. Okay. Goodnight."

He laid down next to her then closed his eyes shut and turned around.

_"Oh Phineas."_

* * *

The following day, Phineas left early, leaving Isabella still curious to what he was going to say. She went to work, still bothered.

"Hey Isabella, somebody's ordering." Her workmate said

Isabella kept quiet and looked like she was deep in thought.

"Isabella, hello." She said as she waved her hand in front of her. She sighed then said, "Oh hey Phineas."

Isabella snapped out of her thoughts and looked around frantically.

"Where's Phineas?" Isabella asked

"Not yet here. Now, go, someone's ordering." She said then gave Isabella the tray

Isabella walked to the table, still distracted by the words Phineas was going to say, unlucky enough, she didn't notice the skateboard on her way. She accidentally stepped on it then slipped.

"Ahh!"

People started to look at her then he co-worker helped her stand.

"Isabella are you okay?" She asked

Isabella stood up and removed the chocolate cake on her hair, "I'm not okay."

"What made you lose your focus?" She asked but when Isabella turned around and saw her boss.

"In my office."

Isabella groaned then looked down.

* * *

"Isabella what happened to you?" Her boss asked

"I, um, lost focus." Isabella hesitantly answered

"Well why would you lose focus?" Her boss asked

"Well, uh, you see, my friend was supposed to tell me something last night, and he didn't finish it. This morning, I waited but he didn't tell me so until now it's still bothering my mind." Isabella replied

"Until you don't resolve this problem, you are fired!"

Isabella went out of the room gloomily.

"Now what am I gonna do?"

* * *

**I'm not used to writing anymore :/**

**FanFreak01: XD Yes, yes he is.  
**

**GryffindorSpark: Lol, yeah, gently.  
**

**DizzyPirate: Thank you, and it is... soon.  
**

**WordNerb93: That was no problem :)**

**Peanutjon: Lol, nah, I won't give cliff hangers for awhile, I've been too away for SOOO long.**

**MeWantACookie: Yeah, *pushes Phineas***

**14AmyChan: This is what he did next.**

**EpiclyNiftyx: Thank you ****Thank you ****Thank you ****Thank you so much, if it wasn't for you, I haven't checked my account if it's still broken**  


******PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Dress shopping

**Warning, long chapter ahead!**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Phineas arrived at Isabella's workplace then entered seeing Isabella removing the chocolate on her hair.

"What happened Isabella?" He asked

"Slipped on a skateboard, then my boss fired me." Isabella replied gloomily

"So you covered your hair in chocolate?" Phineas asked as he helped remove the chocolate

"No, why would I do that?" Isabella asked

Phineas shrugged. "So, are you free now? As in free?"

"Yeah, I have nothing to do anyway." Isabella replied

"Great, now let's go." Phineas said then ran out of the cafe with Isabella

"Where are we going?" Isabella asked

"I thought we were going to buy your dress for the dance." Phineas said

"Oh right." Isabella replied

* * *

They went to the hotel and Isabella changed her clothes.

"You know Phineas," Isabella said from the bathroom, "this week has been unlucky for me."

"How can you tell?" Phineas asked as he turned to look at the bathroom door

"Well, first of all, I was fired." She sighed, "Then, you haven't told me what you wanted to tell at the date. So what is it?"

Phineas' head shot up then blushed hard. "Uh, yeah, right."

He pulled out his phone then played his ring tone then faked a call.

"Uh hello," He started

"Wow Phineas, great timing." Isabella said as she went out of the bathroom in a stylish green top and a pair of denim shorts. "And great lying, now put the phone down."

Phineas put the phone away from his ear and looked at the far corner of room.

"So what is it now?" Isabella asked

"Okay, I'll, uh, tell you the truth." Phineas started, "I told you that because, well, I just wanted to go out and look if, you will," He started shuffling his foot, "be, um, jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?" Isabella asked

"Oh, uh." Phineas started, "Let's go now!"

"Phineas, you're doing it again!" Isabella said

"Fine, I just wanted that because I wanted you to forget that... guy you like." Phineas replied as he rubbed his arm

"So, uh, reason perhaps?" Isabella asked

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Well, uh, let's go."

He walked out of the room.

Isabella stared at the door then grabbed a pillow on the bed.

She squealed on the pillow.

Isabella went out of the room minutes later and finding Phineas playing with his hands while looking at the ground.

"Phin, you okay?" She asked

"Hmm, I'm fine." He replied

"About what happened, inside the room. I am so sorry for forcing you to say that much." He said, still not looking at Isabella

"So if it's okay, why don't you look at me?" She asked as she moved closer to Phineas

Phineas just shrugged.

"You're not okay with it, huh?" She asked with a grin

"Still no. I do not know why." He replied

Isabella giggled then said, "Come on, we still have a long day."

She held his hand then he looked at her. A grin spread through his face then they started walking downtown.

* * *

They went to one store then Isabella changed from one dress to another.

"Phineas, how about this one?"

She walked out of the stall wearing a sky blue dress. A tube top and a skirt that reached just to her knees.

"Wow," he said in a dazed sort of tone

"That means you like it. But Phineas, could you really help me decide?" Isabella asked as she put her hands on her waist

"Well you look great in everything I just couldn't decide." Phineas replied

"Thanks,"

She went back to the stall bringing another dress. After a few minutes, she went back out. She now wore an elegant fuchsia pink dress. The skirt was one inch above her knees and it has a ribbon at the back.

"So what about this?" She asked as she smoothed the wrinkles on her dress without looking at Phineas, losing the opportunity to see Phineas' dreamy look

"It's perfect." He said

"It's official, this is the one I'll pick."

Isabella went back to the stall and put her normal clothes back on. Phineas grabbed the dress from Isabella then she gave him a curious look.

"I'm asking for a new stock." He said

"Okay, I'll go to the cafe across the street. See you there." Isabella replied then left Phineas

* * *

Phineas went to the cafe and sat with Isabella. She looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Where's the dress?" Isabella asked

"Um, apparently the dress was already reserved." Phineas said

"Oh no. Now what am I going to wear?" Isabella asked as she put the magazine down on the table

"Check your closet later." Phineas replied

"Hmm? How come you know the clothes in my closet?" Isabella asked

"I don't know." He shrugged

"You opened my closet didn't you?" She asked

"Accidentally." He added

"How can it become-. Never mind." She said, "Anyway, do you have what you'll wear?"

"Yeah."

"So we're set for tomorrow, huh?" Isabella asked

"Wait, what about you? Your shoes, make-up, everything!" Phineas said

"Nah, it's okay. I want to be simple." She grinned

"Okay then." He said, "So what are we gonna do now? If we go home, I'll be bored, if we stay here, I'll be bored."

"Don't worry, you won't be bored alone." Isabella replied

They went back to the hotel and rested for the following day

* * *

The alarm clock rang just after Phineas woke up. His eyes opened then saw the ceiling then he turned the alarm clock off.

_"Might as well give myself five minutes of sleep."_ He thought then closed his eyes and grinned

Suddenly, his friend came to the room.

"Good morning!" She said gleefully

He opened his eyes then turned to his friend.

He smiled then said, "You're up early."

"Yeah somebody called," Isabella replied then sat on the edge of the bed

"Who called?" Phineas asked while he walked to the bathroom to wash up

"Gretchen, Ferb, Vanessa, your parents, my parents, and Candace." Isabella replied while she counted on her fingers, "And also Perry."

Phineas stuck his head out of the bathroom then curiously asked, "Perry?"

"Yeah, and he also wanted to say something to you." Isabella replied

"What is it?" Phineas asked excitedly

"You know that platypus chatter?" She asked

"Of course."

"That." She giggled

"I thought he really talked." Phineas sighed

"When will a platypus talk?" She asked with a giggle

Phineas jokingly replied, "Someday." then continued his business inside the bathroom

* * *

Isabella patiently waited at the balcony. Her head rested on her left palm while her elbow was on the cement railings. She sighed then heard the door being opened but she didn't bother to look who it was.

"Had a rough day?" Phineas asked

"No." She mumbled

"So what's with the mood?" He asked as he walked next to her

"Nothing." She said

"Are you homesick?" He asked, she shook her head no, "So what's up?"

"You know that dress from yesterday?" She asked, he nodded, "That's up. I just can't believe it's reserved."

"Oh it's reserved alright." Phineas said then grinned, "So here."

He handed her a paper bag then she curiously took a peek inside. She gasped in amazement as she took the dress out.

"Phineas, I, I thought you said it was reserved." She said

"It is. I reserved it. I knew from the beginning that you would like it." He said

"What beginning?" She asked

"The day you knew HE cheated. You fell asleep under that tree so I carried you. On the way, I saw the poster then knew that you would love to join. I then saw that dress. And it was reserved ever since." Phineas explained

"That's how much you love your friends huh." She said, a wide grin on her face

"Not as much as I love you." He mumbled

"What was that?" She asked as she gazed away from the dress

"I said that you should get ready. The ball will be starting soon." He lied

"Okay." She said as she rushed to the bathroom

"I am so lucky." He grinned

* * *

After a few minutes, she went out of the bathroom wearing the pink dress. Her hair was curled up at the bottom and she wore light make-up. Her dangling earrings shone and completed the outfit. This made Phineas' mouth open a bit with a dreamy look on his face.

"So, what do you think?" She asked as she twirled slowly

"Am I in heaven?" He asked

She giggled, walked over to him and closed his mouth, "I'll take that as great."

Phineas snapped out of his trance, walked over to her vanity then got the necklace he bought for his 'date'. He walked back to her and he put it around her neck.

"Now you're perfect." He said in awe

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked at her friend then hugged him.

"Thanks." She whispered, "Thank you, for everything."

* * *

**Next chapter is the big day! Not wedding, it's the ball.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. The most wonderful time

**This is it guys and girls! This is the moment we're all waiting for!  
**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Phineas and Isabella arrived at the ball just in time for the opening.

"Good evening." A woman in a wonderful purple gown greeted, "Come here."

She held Isabella's wrist then brought her to the back.

Meanwhile, a tall man in a white tuxedo confronted with Phineas.

"Good evening young lad, let me show you the entrance."

He walked away, leading Phineas to the 'entrance'.

* * *

"Good evening princes and princesses." The announcer from the inside said, catching everybody's attention, "Let me introduce you, the king and queen."

Phineas and Isabella walked down the stairs, wide grins at their faces, as everyone applauded. Women swooned, and men became attracted.

"So I guess you're my queen tonight." Phineas stated as they reached the last step, "So shall we-."

"Dance? I would love to." She interrupted then accepted his hand

They walked to the middle of the dance floor then a slow song was heard throughout the entire room. She looked at him straight in the eyes then grinned/ she wrapped her arms around his neck while Phineas' hands found its way to her waist then they started dancing.

"You look very amazing tonight." He smiled

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She replied

Phineas cleared his throat then said, "Look, this would be one of the hardest things I'll do. And I also think that this will be the most impossible thing I'll do in my life."

He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes tight. He leaned in close to her and closed the gap between them. When he pulled away, he saw Isabella's shocked expression. He let go of her waist and then walked to the fountain. Isabella followed him after breaking out of a trance.

"I thought Cinderella was the one to run, not Prince Charming." She said while walking to him and sitting next to him

"I just thought, you know, you won't like me the way I do to you." He sighed

"Yeah, you're right." She said, "I don't."

"See, now it would-."

"I love you." She interrupted

"You… love me?" he asked after turning to her

"Yeah, but you were too naïve to notice me." She replied with a sly smile

"Oh, um, sorry then." He said

"No need to be sorry about, after all, if you weren't oblivious, we wouldn't be here." She stated

He looked at her then grinned then offered his hand.

"Shall we dance, my queen?" He asked

Isabella smiled then accept his offer, "Yes, yes we shall."

They stood up and dance near the fountain where the fireflies flew, the breeze played with their hair, where the starts shone brightly and where the moonlight glistened Isabella's eyes which made Phineas more attracted. Isabella rested her head on his chest while Phineas put his head on top of hers while swaying to the rhythm. A contented smile on their faces.

"This is the best night, I have ever had." Isabella said

"Mine too."

* * *

**Please review :)**


	16. Days after

**A little fast forward in the story.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The following days for the two were as great as ever. Phineas smiled wider than usual, he became more happy and he worked on things faster. Meanwhile, Isabella became the house wife even though she wasn't really a wife. They made an agreement upon it and finally agreed that they will be like a married couple so they could practice on what they will do when they really are a married couple.

Phineas entered the room and saw Isabella on the phone. He walked next to her and kissed her cheek. She smiled wide at him and turned back to her call.

"Okay, yeah, that'd be great!" Isabella said to the person on the other line, "Next week? Okay then."

She ended her call then looked at Phineas and smiled.

"So what did you do at work today?" Isabella asked as she removed Phineas's jacket.

"Today, I haven't worked on anything today, I just drew a blueprint for a plan. It's really complicated so it may take days to finish." Phineas replied as they both walked to the couch and sat down, "How about you?"

"Should you be really asking that?" She asked playfully

"Maybe." He shrugged

"Well, nothing much." She replied

"So who was the one on the phone?" He asked with a hint of jealousy

"Are you being jealous... again?" She groaned

"No." He replied slowly

"Well, he works for a fashion magazine, and he asked if I could send him a design so incredible then he'll give me a high paid job." Isabella replied

"Well that would be great!" Phineas exclaimed, "But then you'd be tired and you'll lack time for yourself."

"No I won't, I'll just be me." She smiled

"Whatever you say then." He replied

* * *

The following day, Isabella got started on the design for the dress while Phineas created the knock out spray. As he walked back home, he held the knock out spray and examined it.

"Boy, Isabella's going to be so proud!" He said proudly then put the spray in his back pocket.

He started walking home then.

* * *

Aleena sadly walked to her hotel. She looked up and saw the red head inventor. She quickly snuck up behind him and pulled the knock out spray without him noticing. She read the label from the bottle then grinned mischievously.

"Oh Phineas," she called

He turned around then she used the spray on him.

* * *

Isabella sat on her bed then she looked at the clock. It was 10:41 p.m. and Phineas wasn't home yet. She walked to the couch and watched some TV to pass the time. When it was midnight, Isabella fell asleep on the couch and then a text was sent to her.

_"Room 758." _Read the text

Isabella looked curiously at it. It was from Phineas but it didn't seem like it was really from him. Isabella shrugged then pulled out a small gadget from the drawer beside the bed. She turned it on then it showed a red dot.

"Room 758? What a coincidence." Isabella muttered

She exited her room then went to the seventh floor to the fifty-eighth room. She knocked on the door but nobody answered. She decided to open the door slightly. She took a peek then saw Aleena on the bed, sleeping soundly and beside her was Phineas.

"Ph-Phineas?" Isabella asked as tears flowed down her face

She slammed the door shut then woke Phineas and Aleena up. Meanwhile, Isabella sat on the floor beside the door then sobbed.

"How could he do this to me?" She asked herself

* * *

"Let me go Aleena!" Phineas demanded

"No Phineas, you're mine, can't you see? You're better off with me!" Aleena said as she hugged Phineas tighter

"Look Aleena, you cheated on me for like five years, and I wasn't happy with that. I know that there were happy moments between us, but come on! I have a girlfriend now." Phineas stated

"Fine." Aleena said then let go of Phineas, "Just remember, you won't get her trust anymore."

Phineas walked out the door and saw Isabella there. He sat down beside her then put a hand on her shoulder. She swatted it off.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly

"Isabella, whatever I did there was wrong. But trust me, I didn't do anything. All I remember is going home from work with my knock-out spray, and-." Phineas paused as his sudden realization.

He searched his pockets for the spray then finally got it.

"Yes, I remember now!" He said, "Aleena got my knock-out spray from my back pocket and used it on me!"

"Phineas, I won't ever forgive you for what you ever did inside that room. And I'm sorry if my trust on you is now gone." She said then went back to their room

When they entered, Phineas hugged Isabella from the back then pleaded.

"Isabella please forgive me, I don't really know what I really did there, I promise. That's all that happened. She laid me down on the bed, end of story." He whispered

Isabella cried more and finally hugged him back and cried on his chest.

"There, there Isabella, I'm here." He said as he patted her back

"What if I lost you back there?" She asked

"You won't ever lose me Isabella, I was, is, and will always be yours." He smiled

* * *

**Please REVIEW :)**


	17. Saying sorry

**A little clearing up guys, the story itself isn't ending yet, well, it's actually just starting you're about halfway through though. I think the story will reach until chapter 30 and an epilogue which reveals everything behind this story.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Isabella sat on the edge of the bed as she wiped her tears.

"Phineas, even if you didn't do that, I still can't forgive you that easily. Cause, what if, what if I don't know, something really did happen?" Isabella said

"Isabella, I'm certain that nothing did happen. If I'm wrong, well, you could just kick me out of your life." Phineas replied

Isabella looked at him with a disappointed, yet concerned look.

"Phineas," She sighed, "I can kick my boyfriend out of my life," she paused, "but I'll never do that to my best friend."

Phineas looked confused, "Is that your statement for 'I'm breaking up with you'?"

"I'm not breaking up with you Phin; it took me years to get you." She stated

"Well, even if you do, I'd be okay with that." He pointed out

She looked down at the floor, laid down on her part of the bed, and faced her back at Phineas.

"Am I ugly?" She asked quietly

Phineas looked at her and shook his head no, "No."

"Am I fat?" She asked

The same answer.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do." He replied

"So why can't you say that you love me?" She asked

Phineas kept quiet.

"Sometimes I feel that you love me so much, but you can't say it." She whispered, "A-Are you embarrassed about me being your girlfriend or something?"

"Now Isabella, don't say tha-."

"So why can't you say that?" She asked angrily as she sat up and quickly faced Phineas

"I-I can't say that I love you because words can't describe my love for you anymore." He replied

"So why did you let her do that? I know that it's not entirely your fault, but didn't you think of anything inside your dream?" She asked

Phineas looked at her eyes.

"Isabella, let's just settle this in the morning okay? You're probably mad because you lack sleep." He turned off the lights, laid down on his part of the bed and closed his eyes

Isabella copied his actions but she didn't close her eyes. Instead, she looked at Phineas's sleeping face.

_"Phin are you getting tired of me?" _She asked herself

She sat up slowly and picked up her pillow. She put it down on the sofa and slept there.

_"I can't bear to see you right now." _Was the last thing that came to her mind then she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sunlight woke Isabella up. She rubbed her eyes and opened it. She peeked to the bed and found that Phineas was no longer there. She sniffed then sat down, recalling what happened the night before. She stepped on the cold floor and headed to the bathroom.

After doing her morning rituals, she stepped out of the room, locked it and went down the stairs. She walked to the middle, which was an open space, then heard someone calling her name.

"Isabella! Look up!" She heard

She turned around then saw the people in their pajamas holding a banner, one letter each person.

"Phineas?" She asked quietly

"Yes my lady?" He asked from behind her which startled her

"You really had to do this?" She asked

"Of course, it's my way of saying I'm sorry and please don't break up with me."

"Literally." She added then giggled

"Isabella, I'm sorry and please don't break up with me." Isabella read

"So what's your answer?" He asked

She looked up at him and smiled. She hooked her arms around her neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Meanwhile, in a room, a blonde woman clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

"Just wait Isabella, just wait." She muttered

* * *

Isabella went to the grocery store to buy their food. She had a smile on her face as she walked by the bread aisle. She giggled as she talked to Phineas through her earpiece.

"Phineas, we just got okay right? That's already fine with me." She said with a smile then picked up a loaf of bread, "By the way what do you want for dinner?"

"I dunno. All I know is that I want to be with you for dinner." He replied then leaned against the door frame

"Oh Phineas, you have to really answer." Isabella replied

"Hmm," he paused for a minute, "Wanna go out on a date tonight?"

"When will I ever disagree?" She replied enthusiastically

"Don't know the answer for that too. Anyway, see you later okay? Take care." Phineas said

"No, YOU take care." She replied, "Okay bye."

Phineas ended the call and started to work on the day's invention.

* * *

As Phineas walked back to the hotel, he cautiously looked at the surroundings. He stuffed his new invention properly in a bag he held.

"I seriously do not want that to happen again." He breathed

He went back to the hotel safely. He entered and found that Isabella wasn't there. He saw a note on the bed and read it.

_"Phineas,_

_At the park for a few minutes to think of a design. I'll be back before 5:30._

_Love, Isabella."_

He shrugged then went to the park to really check if the note was real.

* * *

Isabella stood up from the grass and brushed off the dirt that got to her skirt. She started walking down an alleyway. She carefully and silently walked. The sun was setting and the alleyway became so dark. Chills were sent to her spine for a second than hesitated if she would use the shortcut alleyway or the longer way. When she was about to turn back, she saw a couple of men at the entrance of the alleyway then she decided to just take the alleyway then she sped her pace.

_"Phineas, where are you?"_

* * *

**Anyway, Merry Christmas you guys, and a Happy New Year :D**

**P.S. "Doomsday" isn't real, it's 8:48 at night here in the Philippines, so far, nothing has happened.**


	18. Through the alleyway

**Oh hey everybody, what's up? Anyway, here's a short chapter 18.**

**Happy New Year :D**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

Phineas went to the park and found that she wasn't there. He got worried at first then his phone rang.

* * *

_Five minutes earlier_

Isabella sped up her pace and felt like she was being followed. She stole a quick look at the back and she saw that those boys were following her slowly. She pulled out her phone and speed dialed Phineas' phone. She put it on her ear while her hair covered the phone.

"Come on Phineas, pick up." She mumbled nervously

Phineas flipped his phone open and answered the call.

"Isabella where are you?" Phineas asked

"Phineas, help me. I'm at the alleyway and there are people following me." She whispered nervously

"I'm on my way." Phineas replied then quickly ran to the other end of the way Isabella took.

He rushed and found the alleyway. He entered there.

"Isabella!" He called

She didn't answer so he kept walking. The sun went down so it was hard to see through the alleyway. He walked a little more then bumped into someone. The girl let out a squeak then he put a hand on her mouth.

"Isabella is that you?" He asked

"Phineas!" She hugged him tightly

"Don't worry Isabella, I got you." He whispered

She held him tight until they saw an exit. Isabella quickened up her speed. They exited the alleyway but Isabella still haven't let go of Phineas.

"Uh, Isabella, we're outside now." Phineas said

"I know, but what if those guys caught me? I'd never see you again then." She whispered

He hugged her back then they walked back to the hotel.

"Well played my friend, well played." Aleena said

* * *

Isabella closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

_"After what almost happened today, I don't think I'll be going out for a while."_She said to herself

"Isabella," Phineas said, "are you bothered?"

"How can you see that? I already turned the lights off." Isabella replied

"I couldn't see it, I feel that you. Cause, well, you know, whenever you sleep late, means that you're troubled." Phineas replied

She sighed then faced him, "It's just what happened earlier."

"What about it?" He asked

"What if I got caught by those boys? Then I'd never see you again." She started to cry, "And I can't live one second of my life without you."

"You did. When we were children." He stated

"Yeah, well, you were just across the street, I could always go there." She said

"Well don't think of it now, you have a few more days to create a design for the dress you'll be making." He said

He wiped her tears away then kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, I won't be going anywhere."

"Really?"

"Really. Now go on, both of us need some sleep." He said then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**


	19. The fashion magazine

**I'm really really sorry for not updating T'T**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

A few days after the incident, Isabella e-mailed her design to the fashion magazine she would be working on if she's lucky enough. Isabella sat on a chair at a café across the street from the hotel. She waited for the person who called her to call again to say if she's going to have the job or not. For the meantime, she looked at her design and smiled with pleasure.

_"I never thought I'd be applying for a fashion magazine."_ She thought

The sudden ringing of her phone broke her train of thoughts. She quickly held it up to her ear.

"Hello." She greeted

"Isabella, darling!" The guy who insisted she apply said

"Oh Mr. Muflin, it's good to hear your voice again." Isabella replied

"Mhm, yes. I got your design darling, and I showed it to the main designer of the company." He said, "It wasn't enough."

Isabella's smile quickly turned upside down.

"But don't worry darling, your talent will get you somewhere else." He said then hung his phone up

Isabella pulled her phone away from her ear then looked at it. She quickly dialed speed dial number two then held it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Phineas," she started to tear up

"Yeah Isabella?" He asked

"I, I didn't get the job." She said

"Oh," Phineas said, "want to get this thing talked over?"

She nodded but soon realized that he probably won't see her, "Uh-huh."

"Okay then, I'll meet you at the hotel in a few minutes." Phineas replied then hung his phone up

Isabella put her design on the table and stared at it with teary eyes. She had a thought to just rip it into pieces. When she held the two sides and was about to tear it into two, one person walked behind her.

"I like that." He said

Isabella looked up at him.

"Um, do I know you?" She asked curiously

"Maybe yes, maybe no." He replied then got the paper out of her grasp

He studied it carefully.

"Did you design this?" He asked

"Yeah." She mumbled

"How about I buy the design?" He asked

"Buy the design? Could you just hire me, please?" Isabella pleaded

"Okay, I'll see you in Paris in three days." The man said then smiled

Isabella smiled wide and nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

A few minutes later, Phineas arrived at the hotel.

"Isabella, you feeling a little better now?" He asked

"Uh-huh." She replied with a smile

"Are you really sad or happy?" He asked with a confused frown

"Before I was sad, now I'm happy!" She announced

"What happened?" He asked

"Well, after the call that said I wasn't good enough, another guy said that the design was great and he wanted me to work for him in Paris!" She explained

"That'd be great, now we can have our little future-. Wait, did you say Paris?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, and oh my, I just realized that." She said, "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, you could go to Paris and pursue your dreams." He said sympathetically

Isabella hugged him and whispered, "You'd let me go?"

"Of course I would, it's your life and I can't interrupt you from being successful." He replied

"Wouldn't you miss me then?" She asked

"I will, but I've got to make sacrifices." He smiled

"Oh Phineas, I'll miss you so much." She said

He smiled then chuckled. She pulled away from the hug.

"How many more days do you still have?" He asked

"I should be in Paris in three days, so maybe two more days." She replied

Phineas held her hand and smiled.

"Well then, shall we make the next two days the best?" He asked

Isabella giggled then nodded.

_"I can't believe I'm going to send you away."_ He thought sadly

* * *

The two went out of the hotel gleefully and headed to the park after getting a picnic basket from their room. They joked, talked, ate and rested at the park for about three hours.

Then they laid down on the grass. Phineas stretched his right arm and Isabella rested her head on Phineas' shoulder as they watched the sun set. Phineas then opened the radio.

( www . youtube watch ? v = rzJikUFVxes )

_"What day is it  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up, and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
And all the other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

Why are the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right?  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me  
And all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

Something about you now  
That I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you and me  
And all the other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all the other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive"

Isabella looked at Phineas' eyes and he did the same thing. Isabella inched closer to Phineas and he closed the gap between their lips. They stayed like that for about a minute then they pulled away.

"I'll miss you so much Phineas." Isabella said as she snuggled closer to Phineas

"I'll miss you too." He replied then sighed, "I hope we could stay like this forever."

When the sun had finally set, they went back to home, hand in hand while Isabella's head was on Phineas' shoulder.

"Do you promise to stay loyal to me?" Isabella asked while they walked

"Isabella what kind of question is that? Of course I would." He giggled

"But, what if you see the prettiest girl in the world? Won't you fall in love with her?" She asked sadly

"Yes I will for sure." He replied which made her feel worse, "Don't feel too bad Izzie, I will fall in love with her because you're the prettiest girl in my world."

"Oh you." Isabella said then giggled, "Aren't you being too overly cheesy?"

"If I can make you happy, I don't care." Phineas smiled

* * *

**Please review (If there is still anyone who's reading this)**


	20. Cuteness overload

**Yeah. Chapter mix up. Sorry**

* * *

Isabella packed the next day but Phineas still insisted that they hang out.

"I'm just going to pack for an hour or two Phineas." Isabella said

"Well can I help so we can make it a minute or two or a second or two?" He asked playfully

"Of course you can, but only the shirts okay?" She asked

"Why?" Phineas asked as he folded a jacket

"You don't get it, huh?" She asked

He shrugged, "What's the matter then?"

"You're naïve and innocent, I don't want to trash your mind." She said

"Okay then." He smiled

After an hour, they were done packing up all of Isabella's belongings and they had bought her a ticket.

"I can't believe this is it Phineas." Isabella said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate

"Not yet until tomorrow." Phineas replied

"We're going to be separated just for work." She said

"Don't worry, we'll still video chat and talk over the phone right? And during holidays, I'll visit." He said

"Just please, be loyal to me, if you can't take a long distance relationship, just tell me and we'll talk it out." She said

"Oh please Isabella, like I want to break up with you." He replied, "Remember, there's only space for three very important girls in my heart."

Isabella looked confused yet jealous, "Three girls?"

"Yeah, you, Candace and mom." He replied, "Now you're being too jealous."

"Am not." She said with her arms crossed

"Oh really?" He asked playfully, "Even if I tickle you."

He ran to Isabella and tickled her at her sides.

"Phineas, stop." She said through laughs and gasps

"Admit that you're jealous first."

"Fine, fine. I am!" She said

Phineas stopped tickling her but still hugged her from the back to support her to not to fall. He suddenly frowned at what he was thinking but shrugged it off.

"Hey Izzie, wanna do something fun?" He asked

"Do I ever?" She replied

They ran to the nearest cd store, found that there's a karaoke at sale, and can be tested out by the people. Phineas walked to the sales clerk.

"Could I try that?" Phineas asked

"Please do." The sales clerk cheerily replied

Phineas put in a song number then it started playing. He held the microphone and faced Isabella.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, this is for you." He said

( www . youtube watch ? v = CMiVeK5zGz8)

_"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive, and not dead  
And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,  
I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said.

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

The greatest fan of your life." 

The crowd that gathered up applauded and some took a video of Phineas singing.

Isabella walked to him and hugged him for a few seconds.

"Phineas, thanks." She said

"It's no sweat." He replied, "After all, we have to seize everyday even if it's the last one we'll be together for a while."

She smiled at him widely.

"So what are we going to do now if we want to seize our last day together?" She asked as she titled her head

"You know Isabella, of all the things we never did was go out on a normal date. No kidnappers here and there, no rewiring to do, no prank calls to bother, just you, me and nothing else." Phineas said, "So, wanna go on a date?"

"I want to." She replied

* * *

Their date ended as the moon rose. They went back to the hotel then decided to just chill out on the balcony. Isabella brought out two chairs for them and they sat there and just relaxed.

"Isabella," Phineas said, "if somehow the job to you was a fixed agreement, would you be mad at the person who planned it all?"

"Well, I'll thank that person first, and then I'll be mad because he or she separated the two of us." She replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." He replied

"Okay then." She smiled

After a few minutes of just staring into space thinking, Isabella broke the silence.

"Phineas, whatever you do here, I trust you, okay? And please, if you ever plan on breaking up with me; replace me with a better girl." She said

"Isabella, I thought we made it clear that I won't replace you." Phineas said, "Izzie if you want to, it's okay, I told you that already didn't I? And I'll be loyal to you. My heart will be one hundred percent yours."

Isabella wiped her tears away.

"Isabella is there something I should know?" He asked

She shook her head no.

"Then what's up? Are you feeling insecure or something?" He asked

"Kind of." She replied

"Oh so that's been up all day long." Phineas said as he put a hand on his forehead as a smile crept into his face, "Look, Izzie. Hmm, how will I explain this to you?"

He tried to think of ways to tell her not to be insecure then finally thought of one. He opened his phone then played the song.

( www. youtube watch ? v = t45i8cjHzko)

_"You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,_

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNa Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNa Na Na Na Na Na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful."

Isabella clapped at her best friend's performance then he sat down next to her.

"So, you still feel insecure?" He asked

"Not anymore." She said, "You know, you like to sing today."

"Yeah, I noticed that too." He replied with a smile


	21. Welcome to Paris

**Here's the real chapter 21. Again, sorry**

* * *

Isabella woke up at about three-thirty in the morning for her flight at six. She could've woken up a little later but she insisted that she would spend more time with him.

Now, she was getting dressed as she sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"Isabella, don't cry now." Phineas said, "Everything will be okay, I promise. I'd visit you whenever I can."

"I know that." Isabella replied, "I just can't believe this is all happening, a few months ago we left Danville and our families, and now, I'm leaving you."

"You're not leaving me; you're just going away to a better place for the future." He stated, "And you're going to have a great time there, if not, well, I'll do anything to go immediately there just to protect you."

"Thanks." She replied then went out of the bathroom.

"You know that I'll miss you so much, and," he paused, "I feel like we haven't seized today yet."

"Well Phin, you could do it by yourself you know? Even though I'm not here, and Ferb's not here, you could seize the day." Isabella replied

"I know that." He sighed, "But it would never be the same without my two best friends."

"I believe you. Sleeping won't be the same without you either." She stated, "But look on the bright side of things, at least we're going to have an experience."

"What kind of experience?" He asked

"Well for you, letting go of your children, for me, well, being far away from you is more of a fatal action." She explained

Phineas sighed then sat on the bed.

"Fatal action? Really? If it's a fatal action I won't let you go Isabella." He smiled

She giggled then replied, "Just joking."

* * *

A few hours had passed and it was time to bring Isabella to the airport so that she won't be late for her flight.

She stood straight as she took in the sight. Tons of busy people, the air-conditioned room, the noise, everything, but she took time to forget all just to have one last moment with her one true love.

"Guess this is really it Phin," she started

"Well it's not the end of the world yet, I'll make sure that you're fine." He assured, "So I made you a reservation to hotel La Poubelle. And call or even text me if your plane has landed, and-."

Isabella interrupted him by crashing her lips into his. She smiled when he didn't pull away after five seconds. She put her hand on his chin and the other, around his neck. When he pulled away, a delighted smile found its way to his face.

"I loved, love, and will love you so much." He said

"Me too Phin." She replied then hugged him tight

He hugged back.

"Oh Isabella," He groaned, "I don't want to ever let you go."

"Me neither." She sighed

Her flight was called and Isabella pulled away from the hug and smiled at Phineas.

"Better get going." Phineas said as he handed her the luggage

"Yeah." She smiled sadly, "Bye Phineas. I hope to see you soon."

She walked away with her head down as tears slowly fell from her eyes while he just stared at her sadly.

"Am I really going to let her go like that?" Phineas mumbled to himself, "Yeah I'm not going to do that."

He ran quickly to Isabella and hugged her tight from the back.

"Izzie please don't go." He pleaded

"Phineas," Isabella started then she turned around and faced him, "sorry, I can't do that."

He hugged her tight and she hugged back.

"Don't worry, I promise, we'll see each other soon." She said

"And I promise that I'll do anything just to go and see you." He added

"That's my boy." Isabella said then smiled, "Now you have to let me go or I'll miss my flight."

Phineas let her go and spread a weak grin on his face while waving goodbye to Isabella.

* * *

When Isabella entered the plane, she sat on an unoccupied window seat. She sighed as she looked out the window. Of all the time she spent on New York, she was going to leave the place just to go to work. And she was going to leave the place where she got most luck out of.

_"I'm going to miss this place."_ She thought to herself

She rested back at the back of a chair then thought hard.

* * *

Phineas walked sadly as he went to work. He looked at the ground and kicked a pebble.

"Why did I have to set her up for that job?" He muttered angrily, "I should've thought that it was in Paris."

When he reached his destination, he slumped down on his chair catching the attention of his workmates.

"Um, good morning?" The brunette girl said

"It's Isabella, huh?" The blond boy on his left asked

Phineas nodded slowly.

"What's up now?" She asked

"She went to Paris." He mumbled

"Paris? Why would she go to Paris?" He asked

"Job offer." Phineas replied

"So she left you for a job." She said

"I set up the job, it's my fault." Phineas replied

"Hmm, you could do that?" He asked

"Well, from experience, yeah." Phineas replied

"I feel your pain." The two said

"Really?" Phineas asked

"Of course, I came from Mexico." The girl said

"And I came from Singapore." The boy added

"Singapore? How can that be? Your hair's blond." Phineas said

"My dad's side." The boy replied

"Oh well, I guess I could cope with it." Phineas said


	22. Alone

**For today's chapters...**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Isabella got off the plane and looked around. She pulled out her English to French translation book then got her luggage and looked for Hotel La Poubelle.

"Um, excuse me." She said to one brunette lady, "Do you, um, perhaps know where hotel La Poubelle is?"

The lady looked at her as if she was speaking some alien dialect.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." She mumbled

* * *

Phineas laid on the bed with his arms under his head and his phone resting on his stomach. He stared at his phone for hours waiting for Isabella's call, but so far, he had no contact with her. He sighed then looked at the empty spot beside him.

"The place used to be occupied." He whispered, "Now it's not. And it's because of me."

His train of thoughts was broken by the sudden ringing of his phone. He looked at the caller's id then smiled then answered the call.

"Whatcha doin'?" Her voice rang into his ears then made his smile wider

"Nothing much. You?" He asked

"Trying to look for the hotel." Isabella replied

"You know, I think it's just around the corner." Phineas stated

"I'm not seeing anything." Isabella replied

"Well, have you tried asking for directions?" He asked

"Yeah, and it was a horrible mess. It's hard to translate you know." Isabella stated, "Well I guess I need to get going, and look for-. Wait, is that?"

"Is that what?" He asked

"Going to call you back okay? Bye." She replied then hung up

"Maybe it's a celebrity or something. Probably much better than me." Phineas mumbled as he looked at his phone, "Nah it can't be. Isabella will never replace me."

He paused, "And I'm talking to myself."

* * *

Isabella walked quickly and went to what she saw. She smiled as she got closer. By chance, the person she was looking at turned around.

"Katie, is that you?" She asked

"Isabella! I'm so glad to see you again!" Katie said and hugged Isabella for a while, "How have you been?"

"I'm doing great!" Isabella replied, "You?"

"Absolutely great! After moving from Danville to Hollywood, I got a contract with a talent manager. And after that, my life became perfect!" Katie replied

"Gee, that sounds terrific. So, are you going home soon?" Isabella asked

"Not yet, maybe next year." Katie replied, "So how's your love life going?"

"Well, I'm out of the friend zone!" Isabella announced

The two girls squealed then noticed that everyone was looking at them. Then squealed with less voice and giggled. Katie looked at the time.

"Well it was nice seeing you again; tell the girls that I miss them so much when you get back, okay?" Katie said

"Okay. But wait, before you go." Isabella paused, "Can you tell me where Hotel La Poubelle is?"

"Oh, it's far from here, I suggest you take a cab." Katie replied

"Thanks." Isabella said, "And bye."

Katie waved goodbye then disappeared into the crowd. Isabella started to look for a way to get out of the busy airport. When she finally went outside, she called a cab and entered it.

"To Hotel La Poubelle please." Isabella said to the driver

The driver nodded then drove to the said hotel.

* * *

Phineas panted and sweated as he moved his head from left to right quickly with his eyes closed. With a yell, he opened his eyes and he sat down. His hands were tightly clutching the blankets. He panted a little more then tried to tame his breath. He wiped his forehead then looked at the space beside him.

_"I guess I wouldn't be having nightmares if you were here."_ He thought sadly

He looked at the clock that read 3:00 a.m. he sighed then walked over to the couch with his blanket. He turned the tv on and rested on the couch. He tried to watch whatever was on but his gaze always drifted to his phone. Finally, he picked it up and called the one person he knew who could help him in that matter.

* * *

Ferb was busy cutting wood when Vanessa entered the garage and tapped his shoulder. She smiled at him then showed him his phone and a glass of juice.

"Phineas is calling." Vanessa announced

"Isn't it about two-fifty there?" Ferb asked

"I don't know. And if ever your brother's calling at that time, it means something big." Vanessa replied

Ferb took the juice then opened his phone and answered the call.

"Hello." Ferb started

"Hi Ferb." Phineas replied in a sad manner

"You sound sad, is there something wrong?" Ferb asked

Vanessa then mouthed the word 'speaker'. Ferb pulled out for a second then put his brother on speaker.

"Yeah, Isabella's in Paris, and I'm all alone here." Phineas stated

"Well Phineas, don't you think that you're in the same situation like Isabella? Probably worse." Ferb said

Phineas gulped then asked shakily, "Worse?"

"No, no, not that worse. Worse as in she doesn't know anybody there." Ferb explained

Phineas sighed a bit then said, "And the worst part is she hung up earlier and haven't called today."

"Maybe she's just busy, you know, arranging things." Ferb said

"Or busy replacing me." Phineas mumbled

"Phineas, she won't ever replace her best friend." Vanessa said

"Oh hi Vanessa. I didn't know you were there. I just thought Ferb's on speaker while alone." Phineas said

"How did you know that?" Ferb asked

"Never mind that statement of mine." Phineas stated

"So going back to the topic." Vanessa said

"Oh yeah. Well, she won't replace me as her best friend she already said so herself, but I've been played by a girl already, and what if you know, she's replacing me as her boyfriend." Phineas replied

Unlucky for Ferb, he was drinking at the moment. He spit out the juice which was in his mouth when he heard the word 'boyfriend'.

"Boyfriend as in, in a relationship?" Ferb asked

"Yeah." Phineas replied

Vanessa smiled wide then pulled out her phone. She quickly dialed Candace's number and entered the house.

"Congratulations brother. I never knew you could it." Ferb said

"Negative much?" Phineas asked

"But still Phin, she'd never replace you and I'm completely sure about that." Ferb said

"I just hope so." Phineas said

"And by the was why are you calling at a time like this?" Ferb asked

"Cause I don't have anyone to talk to here. Everyone's asleep and probably Isabella is-."

Phineas' phone beeped then he looked at the caller's id. He smiled then talked to Ferb again.

"Gotta put you on hold Ferb. This is seriously important." Phineas said

"Let me guess." Ferb paused, "Isabella?"

"Yup!" Phineas replied

"Okay, but remember, people are sleeping at the next room." Ferb said

Phineas put Ferb on hold then answered Isabella's call.

"Why'd you hung up on me?" he asked

"I'm sorry, I just saw Katie." Isabella replied, "I didn't mean to."

"Well okay." Phineas replied, "So whatcha doin' over there?"

"Just unpacking." She replied

"I miss you so much already." He said

"Me too Phin. I'm being so quiet here." Isabella said, "Well I guess the quote's true; I can't smile without you."

"Oh Isabella, and I can't do anything without you by my side." He replied

"It hurts to leave you know." Isabella said

Her phone blinked then she looked.

"Uh-oh, bye Phin, my phone's out of battery." She said

"It was nice to hear your voice again." He said

"And I wish you were here." She replied sadly then hung up

Phineas turned back to his conversation with Ferb.

"Ferb?" he asked

"Yeah." Ferb replied

"I know what I'm gonna do a month from now."


	23. So call me maybe

**Update number 2**

* * *

Vanessa entered the house and dialed Candace's number. The adult answered the call and was surprised when Vanessa yelled.

"What's wrong?" Candace asked in an alarmed tone

"Phineas and Isabella are in a relationship!" Vanessa announced gleefully

"Phineas and Isabella are? Really? Wow I never thought my brother could do it!" Candace replied with the same cheerfulness as Vanessa had

"Me too!" Vanessa replied, "Ooh their parents should know."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Candace asked

"Go to the old house?" Vanessa asked

"We'll be there in no time." Candace said

"Oh, don't drive too fast." Vanessa warned

"Don't worry, I won't." Candace stated

* * *

Phineas didn't sleep after his call with Ferb. He just stayed up until he was supposed to go to work. He still kept his quirky demeanor up and his workmates were glad to see him like that.

"Thirty days to go." He said as he crossed out 'November 25' in his calendar

* * *

Isabella opened her eyes and smiled. She opened her mouth to greet Phineas good morning but then she remembered that he wasn't there. She frowned a little then sighed.

"I never thought it would be this lonely without Phineas." She mumbled

She got up and prepared herself for work. She ate a quick breakfast then took a shower and got dressed. She grabbed her small bag then exited the room.

Isabella rode a taxi then tried to settle herself down.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear, there's a new girl going to work here." Valerie said

Valerie wore glasses and braces and held a sketchbook in her left hand. Her hair was brown, her eyes were blue, and she had a pale complexion. She wore a white undershirt, a red sleeveless vest, jeans and a pair of white flat shoes.

"Really? Well I think she's going to be great." Uttered Chloe

Chloe was one of the simplest in the whole company. A blue shirt with sleeves that reached her wrists, a pair of jeans and red flats with her blond hair in a long braid were enough. She never wore make-up but her white complexion and her whole outfit shone with her green eyes.

"A new girl?" Roland, the company's biggest chick boy asked

He was almost every girl's ex-boyfriend. He had brown hair, black eyes, and a fair complexion. He wore a blue shirt with black words imprinted on it, which read "Your next boyfriend", a pair of jeans and blue rubber shoes. He was almost every girl's dream. He had handsome good looks and a beautiful voice. What only destroyed him was the fact that he is a playboy.

"I better go get a flower." He added

The two girls sighed. They've been in the exact same position where Roland courts then, gives his best then after two days, dump them.

"Poor girl." The two girls said

Isabella entered the room with a wide grin on her face while Roland entered a minute after her. He grinned mischievously at Isabella.

"She looks easy to impress." He thought

When Isabella was in the middle of the room, Roland went in front of her then Chloe and Valerie rolled their eyes.

"Here we go again." They said

(Call me maybe tune)

Roland: _"I bought a flower 'cross the street,  
Don't ask me what it'll be,  
I looked at you until now,  
And now you're in my way._

I'll trade my soul for your love,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss,  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way.

Your hair is flowing,  
Your skirt, skin is showing,  
Cold room wind is blowing,  
Where you think you're going baby?

Hi my name's Rolando,  
Just call me Roland,  
You are so pretty,  
So call me maybe,  
It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me baby."

Isabella: _"Why do you like me,  
I'm not that pretty,  
Please get away now,  
Don't call me baby."_

Roland: _"Oh please don't go away,  
I'll try to chase you,  
So here's my number,  
And call me maybe."_

Roland handed Isabella his calling card and Isabella took it with an exasperated sigh.

"So," Roland started, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

He handed her the flower which she gratefully accepted.

"Oh so that's what all the singing was for." Isabella said, "But still, I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend."

Roland's wide grin turned upside down as the two girls chuckled.

"Y-you have a b-boyfriend?" He stuttered

"Yeah." Isabella replied

Chloe and Valerie quickly walked to Isabella and introduced themselves.

"Hi my name's Chloe and that's Victoria." Chloe greeted

"My name's Isabella." Isabella replied

"We're pleased to meet you." They said

"Me too." Isabella smiled

"So, since you're the first girl to ever say no to his first question, let us introduce him for you. He's Roland, the biggest playboy of the company." Valerie said

"Playboy huh? Well, I'm really sorry Roland, but my boyfriend's perfect enough for me." She paused then looked upwards and mumbled the last words, "and every girl in the world."

"Who's this 'boyfriend' of yours?" Roland asked

"My best friend, Phineas Flynn." Isabella replied

"Phineas, hmm, his name sound weird." Roland mumbled

"For your information Phineas' name isn't weird, it's unique." Isabella replied

"Fine, whatever." Roland said

* * *

Candace and Vanessa arrived almost at the same time. They entered the house with their husband or boyfriend.

"Mom, where are you?" Candace called

Linda peeked out her head from the kitchen and smiled.

"Candace, I didn't know you were visiting." Linda said

"Well it was urgent." Candace replied

"What's urgent?" Linda asked

"It's something about Phineas and Isabella!" Vanessa announced

They all settled at the couch.

"What happened? Are they hurt?" Linda asked worriedly

"Nope." Candace replied

"Isabella's out of the friend zone!" Vanessa continued

"Wow, that's great. Then-. Wait, how did you know? Are they here?" Linda asked

"Not yet. Phineas called earlier." Vanessa replied

"Ah well, I'm gonna be so glad when they get back." Linda stated

"We all are." Candace added

* * *

Phineas worked quickly. When all of his work was done, he went back to the hotel and decided that he would rest for the day. He smiled at the thought of Isabella and he frowned when he thought that she wasn't there. His smile was still kept up by his plan.

"Thirty days left." He said


	24. Creepy Aleena is creepy

**Last for today**

* * *

Phineas went outside and went to work. As he walked down the street, Aleena saw him.

"Where's that girlfriend of yours? Replaced you already?" She asked in a menacing tone

"Why would Isabella replace me? I mean, I am everything she wants… I think." He replied

"Oh so you're not sure huh? Well, you better be because you don't know what can happen next. We girls can change our styles, types and boy likes in just a simple snap of a finger." She said with a slightly evil grin

"A simple snap of a finger?" He whispered

"Yes Phineas, we change easily." She said

Phineas quickly shook his head, "No, Isabella's not that type of girl! She's, she's different. And I can tell you that she will never replace me. Ever."

"Whatever you say Phineas, whatever you say. But if I ever prove you wrong, I'll be waiting at Danville, where you dumped me, with my arms wide open, and ready to forgive you." Aleena said then walked away

"Boy, that was creepy." Phineas mumbled then headed off to his work place

* * *

Isabella gathered her things and sleepily carried her bag. It was three in the morning but she was still up and working.

"I've never thought working in a fashion company would be this much tiring." She said

She almost fell to the ground, luckily, Valerie was behind her to catch her.

"Oops, sorry." Isabella said

"It's alright." Valerie replied, "I know how it feels."

Isabella nodded.

"Hey Chloe, would you mind getting Isabella a cab, she's really worn down." Valerie stated to her friend

"Sure thing." Chloe replied in her high voice

"Wow, where do you guys get all your energy?" Isabella asked as she rested her chin on the front desk

"We're just used to the graveyard shift." Valerie replied

"Graveyard shift? I'm supposed to work only in the morning till afternoon." Isabella said then moaned

"Cab's here!" Chloe called

Valerie helped Isabella to the taxi and waved goodbye.

"You know she kind of look familiar to me." Valerie said

"Yeah, I think she's in a band or something." Chloe replied

* * *

The next morning, Isabella woke up. She picked up her phone and saw that Phineas had been trying to call her all night. She groaned then looked at the clock.

"Seven in the morning? I barely had three hours of sleep." She muttered

Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked

"Good morning." He greeted

"Oh Phineas, I'm so glad you called again." Isabella said, "What time is it there?"

"Ten at night." Phineas replied

"Well you know you shouldn't be up right now." Isabella said

"It's the only time I could really greet you good morning, so I'll stay up." Phineas stated

"You're so sweet." She giggled

"Thanks." He replied

"You know, I miss you already." She mumbled

"I miss you too Isabella, but I promise you, we'll see each other again sometime." Phineas said

Isabella smiled.

"Sure, that'd be absolutely great!" Isabella said

"Yes, yes it will be. Anyway, how was your first day of work?" He asked

Isabella wanted to tell Phineas about Roland but she thought that he'd be jealous or something.

"It was really great! You know, people there are kind." Isabella stated

"Oh really? Well they should, or else I'm going to fight for you." Phineas said in a joking manner

Isabella giggled, "Oh you. Like that's really going to happen. So, what happened there while I was gone?"

"Oh so you don't believe me about that?" He giggled, "Okay, okay. Um, nothing much happened you know, it's boring here, and lonely."

"You're just making me feel sad you know." She frowned

"Oh, no, no please don't be sad." Phineas said in quite a loud voice

"Shh, Phineas, the neighbors are sleeping." Isabella shushed

"Oh right!" Phineas announced, "So you okay there? You aren't sick or anything?"

"No I'm fine." Isabella replied

"Great then. Well, I guess I should hang up now. It was nice talking to you." Phineas started

"You too. Take care, okay?" Isabella said, "And I love you."

"Yeah," Phineas said, "Bye."

He hung up and then groaned, "Why can't I just tell her 'I love you'?"


	25. I'm back!

**1 out of 3, and last chapter will be tomorrow, possibly**

* * *

Twenty nine days had passed and at this time, Isabella sat at her windowsill and staring at the snow that fell from the skies abve to the ground. She sighed. It was Christmas day and she was all alone. Well, she didn't actually celebrate the holiday but since she grew up wih a bunch of boys and girls celebrating it, she also joined it, little by little.

She turned on the radio in attempt to make

her feel less lonely.

"And here comes a request from Phineas Flynn." The radio broadcaster announced

Isabella's eyes went wide at his name.

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know _

_I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the door's closed and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say when I say, I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Isabella smiled when the song finished. She picked up her phone then dialed a number. A minute later, she hung her phone up and listened to the radio again.

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you, it's not like that at all_

_There's a girl  
who gives a shit  
behind this wall  
You've just walked through it_

_And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
near, near, near  
I wish you were here._

_I love the way you are  
It's who I am, don't have to try hard  
We always say, say like it is  
And the truth is that I really miss_

_All those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
near, near, near  
I wish you were here._

_No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go_

_(let go let go let go let go)_

_No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go_

_(let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
here, here, here  
I wish you were here (I wish you were)  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
near, near, near  
I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
near, near, near  
I wish you were here._

"And that was a request from Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

Isabella turned her attention back to the window again.

"Well you don't have to wish anymore."

She turned around and saw the one special guy she wants to spend eternity with.


	26. Meet Roland

"Phineas!" Isabella yelled then ran to Phineas

He hugged back and smiled wide, "Oh Isabella, you don't know how happy I am right now."

"Me too." Isabella said then rested her head on his chest

After a few moments later, Isabella finally pulled away from the hug.

"So, how long are you going to stay here?" Isabella asked as her and Phineas sat on the edge of the bed

"Who said anything about staying?" Phineas asked while Isabella frowned, "I'm not staying Isabella, a month wasn't enough you know, I can't bare to be separated from you again."

She started to smile again, "You mean, you're staying?"

He nodded simply.

Isabella clasped her hands together and grinned widely, "Oh Phineas, that would be so-."

Her smile was removed for a second then got up and opened the door while Phineas laid down on the bed and put his arms behind his head and yawned.

When she opened the door, Isabella saw,

"Roland? What are you doing here?" Isabella asked

_"Roland? Who's Roland?"_ Phineas asked himself

"Well, I, uh, came to greet you Merry Christmas, and give this to you." Roland said and showed her a box covered with a green and red wrapping paper

"Um, you do realize that I'm Jewish right?" Isabella asked

"You are? Well it doesn't say anything in your-. Um, who's that?" Roland asked then pointed at Phineas who was curiously staring at them

"That's Phineas, I think you know who he is." Isabella asked with her arms crossed

"Oh, uh, it was nice meeting you." Roland said then walked away

Isabella closed the door then turned to Phineas.

"So what else were you doing here?" Phineas asked

"Phineas, I can honestly tell you that me and that guy are nowhere near friends." Isabella said as she laid down next to Phineas

"Are you sure? So, why is he giving you a gift and visiting you on this very morning and not his family?" Phineas asked as he put an arm behind Isabella's head and pulled her closer

She put a hand on his chest, "Are you jealous or something?"

"No." He mumbled, "I'm just... concerned."

"Oh, you're so jealous." Isabella giggled then Phineas blushed

"Well, jealous or not," He kissed her forehead, "all I know is that I love you."


	27. Thinkin' about

Days passed by as the couple enjoyed. Those days then turned into weeks, and those weeks turned into months.

Currently, Phineas and Isabella are walking along the streets of Paris.

"Hey, are you seriously okay that you do ALL the work?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, it's totally fine with me." She replied plainly

"But, shouldn't I be the husband and you the wife?" He asked

"You do realize that we're not married right?" Isabella asked as she crossed her arm

She giggled and faced him, "Are you proposing?"

"Me? Propose? I think that's not my thing." Phineas frowned, "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. I, I mean it's not like," Isabella paused as she wiped something out of her eye, "It's not like, you're going to right?"

She walked as quickly as she could. Phineas tried to catch up to her. He hugged her when he did.

"Isabella, Isabella, I know that it's hard, and i know that you want to get married, but, I'm still not ready for anything that big. Despite the fact that I LOVE you so much no word can describe it, I'm still unsure of anything that big." He paused, "I'm really sorry."

"I, I understand." Isabella said then tried to get out of his arms, "And I'm sorry for bringing that topic up."

She walked away as quickly as she could and went to their little hotel room.

* * *

Night flew by fast and the couple just sat on their bed, not speaking a word.

_"What if I really propose to her?"_ Phineas asked himself, _"Maybe it would be better, I mean, I could save money that fast, and I always have a free time."_ He thought, _"Maybe it's what's we need right now."_

Phineas glanced over to Isabella.

_"Yeah, maybe some other time. I need to save tons of stuff first."_ He said to himself, _"And I need to find a job."_

"What are you thinking about?" Isabella said

"Nothing." Phineas replied

"Look Phineas, I am really really sorry about earlier." She held his hand tightly and rested her head on his shoulder, "I didn't mean to hurt you or anything."

"It's okay, I told you." Phineas replied, "And I understand that. But I really wish, that I could make you very happy."

"With the things you do everyday, I can't say that I'm not happy enough."


	28. Proposal

_"February fourteenth," _Phineas smiled, _"this is the day."_

Phineas walked out of their hotel room with a gleeful smile while Isabella was still sleeping. He had prepared for this day for weeks and he is still hoping that it will go as planned.

Phineas looked at his watch then entered the restaurant.

"Good morning sir," A waiter greeted, "table for one?"

"No, I'd like to make a reservation, and can I talk to your head chef?" Phineas asked as he stuffed his hand in his right pocket

"Reservation for?" The waiter asked

"For two please, tonight at seven." Phineas replied

"The kitchen is right this way sir." The waiter said then led Phineas to the kitchen

The kitchen was filled with busy people. Food was smelled everywhere. The whole place smelled nice and looked clean. He walked over to the cooks on the dessert section then pulled out the small box in his pocket.

"Hey, um, I made a reservation and well, I planned to propose to my girl tonight, so, can you help me?" Phineas asked sheepishly

* * *

"Hey Izzie," Phineas said as he entered the small room

"Oh hey Phin what's up?" Isabella asked as she turned the television off.

"Isabella since it's Valentines today, can we, you know, maybe, go on a date?" Phineas asked as he held her hand

"That would be great." She smiled

"Okay now go." Phineas said

"Wait, as in, right now?" Isabella asked

"Yes now go!" Phineas pushed Isabella off of the couch and in to the bathroom

* * *

"Do you have a reservation sir?" The waiter said as the couple entered the fancy restaurant

"Yes. Phineas Flynn." He said then the waiter checked the list and smiled at him. "Right this way sir."

The waiter led them to the table at the middle of the room and left. A new waitress went to their table and served food.

"I don't think we've ordered yet." Isabella stated

"Don't worry, I've already ordered earlier." Phineas replied

They chatted through their dinner and soon, they finished and got their desserts.

"You know Phineas, this has been a really great dinner." She said, "Happy Valentine's day."

Phineas just smiled at her. They were almost finished eating he started looking puzzled.

"Uh, excuse me for a moment." He said then stood up

He went to the kitchen and looked for the person earlier.

"Where is it?" Phineas asked

"The ring? We've put it right there sir." The cook replied

"But, but it isn't there." Phineas said nervously

They started looking around the whole kitchen for the piece of ring. As Phineas looked for the ring frantically, Isabella watched them through the kitchen door's window. At her last bite, Isabella noticed something hard. She pulled it out and saw a ring.

_"So that's what all this is for." _She grinned mischievously

About thirty more minutes had passed when Phineas went out of the kitchen with a sheepish grin on his face. He walked back to the table.

"Anything wrong?" Isabella asked

"Oh no nothing's wrong." He lied then sighed, "Fine, something is definitely wrong."

"Can you tell me what it is?" She asked, "And don't lie."

"W-Well remember our little talk a few weeks ago?" He paused

"You wanted to propose tonight right?" Isabella asked, much to Phineas' surprise, he just nodded, "And the ring's missing?"

Once again, he nodded.

"Well don't worry now. She stood up and hugged him, "Even if you don't have a ring I'd still answer yes."

"But it doesn't complete the situation." Phineas frowned, "I am really sorry."

"Don't be sorry." She said as she held his hand and slid the ring in

He looked at his hand and saw it.

"Wait, how did you?" Phineas asked

"It was at the bottom." She replied

He smiled, "So will you?"

She giggled, "Of course I will."

He inserted the ring in her left ring finger.

"Now my life is complete."


	29. Oh you to me are everything

Five months passed and the couple became as happy as ever. Phineas got a job as a song writer and was hired as a singer almost every time while Isabella remained at her job being a cheerful designer.

On another wonderful day, Phineas had just finished writing his song and is now having an audition.

"Hey Izzie," Phineas said through the phone

"Oh hey Phin, what's up?" Isabella responded

"Nothing much." He replied

"So how's the audition going?" Isabella asked

"Well," Phineas sighed, "Not so great. None of these girls are fit for this song."

"I wish I could help Phin, but I've got a ton of work to do, so see you later." She hung up

He removed the phone from his ear and thought hard.

"Maybe she can help me." He mumbled

* * *

Two days passed and the audition was still on going. Phineas became bored by the passing minute which soon turned to hours.

Phineas groaned then slouched on his chair.

"I think you need a little break." Isabella said as she sat down beside him

"Oh Isabella, aren't you supposed to be-."

"Got out early." Isabella interrupted

"Well it will be nice to have company." Phineas smiled, "Say, why don't YOU audition?"

"Me, oh please, like I'm going to be as outstanding as them." Isabella replied

"Oh yeah? Next!" Phineas called

"Phineas, there is no more 'next'." Isabella said

"I know." He grinned

Isabella groaned.

"Please! Just this one time." He pleaded

"Fine."

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Phineas asked, days after the audition

"Wait, I thought you were the only one who was judging." Isabella said

"I wasn't even judging, there were hidden cameras around the room." Phineas explained, "Anyway did you get a call?"

"Nope, not yet." Isabella shook her head no

"Aww that's bad. I thought we were really going to sing together." Phineas said sadly

"Wait, it's a duet?" Isabella asked

Phineas just nodded.

"Well that's sad." She said

"I was really expecting that you'd-."

Isabella's phone rang then she fished it out of her pocket and put it on her ear.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro here." She said, "Uh-hu, hmm. Well that's great! Thanks."

She hung up.

"Who was that?" Phineas asked

"Guess who the other singer is?" Isabella asked

"Who? They haven't told me yet." Phineas replied

"Me!" She announced

"Really? Good!" Phineas smiled

* * *

"Okay you guys, we're going to start from the top now. Do you remember everything?" A tanned man at about forty years old asked the two

The couple smiled and nodded as they put their headphones on.

( www . youtube watch ? v = l_b5vUt9uyA)

The song then started to play.

**Phineas: **_I would take the stars out of the sky for you  
Stop the rain from falling if you asked me to.  
I'd do anything for you  
your wish is my command  
I could move a mountain when your hand is in my hand._

**Both: **_Words cannot express how much you mean to me.  
There must be some other way to make you see.  
If it takes my heart and soul  
you know I'd pay the price.  
Everything that I possess I'd gladly sacrifice._

Oh you to me are everything  
The sweetest song that I could sing  
Oh baby  
Oh baby  
To you I guess I'm just a clown  
Who picks you up each time you're down  
Oh baby  
Oh baby

**Phineas: **_You give me just a taste of love  
To build my hopes upon.  
You know you've got the power girl  
To keep me holding on._

**Both: **_So now you've got the best of me  
Come on and take the rest of me  
Oh baby_

**Isabella: **_Though you're close to me  
we seem so far apart.  
Maybe given time you'll have a change of heart.  
If it takes forever  
boy then I'm prepared to wait.  
The day you give your love to me won't be a day too late_

**Both: **_Oh you to me are everything.  
The sweetest song that I could sing.  
Oh baby  
Oh baby  
To you I guess I'm just a clown  
Who picks you up each time you're down  
Oh baby  
Oh baby_

**Isabella: **_You give me just a taste of love  
To build my hopes upon.  
You know you've got the power boy  
To keep me holding on._

**Both: **_So now you've got the best of me  
Come on and take the rest of me  
Oh baby_

_You to me are everything.  
The sweetest song that I could sing.  
Oh baby  
Oh baby  
To you I guess I'm just a clown  
Who picks you up each time you're down  
Oh baby  
Oh baby_

_Oh you to me are everything.  
the sweetest song that I could sing.  
Oh baby (oh baby)  
Oh baby (yes I need you baby)_

_To you I guess I'm just a clown  
Who picks you up each time you're down  
Oh baby  
Oh baby_

_You to me are everything.  
The sweetest song that I could sing.  
Oh baby  
Oh baby _

_You give me just a taste of love  
To build my hopes upon.  
You know you've got the power boy  
To keep me holding on._

_So now you've got the best of me  
Come on and take the rest of me  
Oh baby_

_You to me are everything.  
The sweetest song that I could sing.  
Oh baby_


	30. Epilogue

**Last chapter of the story.**

**I do not own anything**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

After a few hours, I woke up then he said.

"Good morning."

"It's morning?" I asked

"No, it's evening." He replied then I looked at the window.

"We're back in Danville." I said

He kissed my forehead and then took a look at the place we call home.

"Thank you Isabella." He said

"For what?" I asked

"For bringing me back here." He replied

"It's no problem." I replied

When we got off the plane, we got a taxi to drive us home.

"I miss this street." He said as we looked at the window

"Me too." I replied, "But what I am really happy with, is that when we left, you were

oblivious, and now, we're gonna be married."

"You got that right." He said then spotted his brother, "Hey it's Ferb."

"Could we pick up that man over there?" I asked the driver

"The one who has green hair?" The driver asked

"Yeah." I replied

"Alright." He stated

"Thanks." I said

As soon as the car slowed down in front of Ferb, I peeked my head out.

"Hi Ferb." I greeted then he looked at me

"Isabella?" He asked

"Well who else then?" I asked

"Where's Phineas?" He asked

"Oh you mean my fiance?" I asked, "He's in here. Hop on."

"Wait, wait, wait." He said then got in the car, "fiance?"

"Yeah." Phineas replied

"So you mean you guys are gonna get married?" He asked

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!" Phineas giggled

"Way to go Phineas!" He said

"Thanks." Phineas replied

"So what's new here?" I asked

"I'm gonna get married!" Ferb replied

"Really? To whom?" Phineas asked

"Vanessa!" He replied

"When?" I asked

"Next month." He replied

"Great, ours is at the middle of summer." Phineas said

"That's great." Ferb said then the car halted to a stop in front of the Flynn-Fletcher house then they all went down the car, paid for the ride and got their luggage

"So are you planning on living in Paris?" Ferb asked

"We'll see." Phineas answered

"But bro, trust me live here. It's better to raise a kid where you've been raised." Ferb pointed out

"What do you think Isabella?" He asked

"Not sure sweetie, we still have things there." I replied

"We'll live here." Phineas confirmed

"I agree." I said then we entered the house

"I'm so glad you're back." Ferb said

"Ferb dear who are you talking to?" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher asked

"Take a look for yourself mom." Ferb replied then she went to the living room then saw us

"Phineas!" She said then ran to us and gave us a hug, "When was your flight?"

"Today." Phineas replied

"So are you going to stay here or you're going back there?" She asked

"Well," Phineas said, "we're gonna stay here then we'll be married here at the summer."

"You're gonna be married?" She asked

"Yeah mom." Phineas replied

"So where are you gonna stay tonight?" She asked

"I'm going home." I replied

"Oh your mom's not home dear." She said

"Oh well guess I'll stay here then." I replied then Phineas went upstairs then I heard an alarm ring

"Isabella! Isabella!" Phineas said then I woke up, apparently it was all a dream

"Huh?" I muttered

"Let's go now we don't wanna be late for our flight." I replied

"Huh? I thought we already left." I replied

"Seems like your dream was all about it." He said

"Yeah,"

"So what are we waiting for? Let's make that dream come true."

* * *

**Anyway, thanks guys, for everything! I shall now finish 'Fixing a broken heart'**


End file.
